Un Mariage en Famille
by mayaholmes
Summary: Enfin, le grand jour approche. Si les vilains se tiennent loin, les problèmes ne lâchent jamais vraiment Sherlock et John.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic. Je vous préviens dès maintenant, si vous êtes allergique au fluff, cela ne va pas vous plaire. Mais il faut bien un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes.**

**C'est une suite directe de mes fics précédents, certains détails sont donc liés.**

**Rien ne m'appartient, évidemment, à part Meg. Ma beta est toujours la plus meilleure et je vous laisse lire ces quelques lignes.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'adore ça et j'y réponds avec un immense bonheur !**

Ceux qui connaissaient l'appartement du 221 B Baker Street, ne le reconnaitraient plus désormais. A huit semaines du mariage de Sherlock Holmes et John Watson, chaque coin et recoin du salon, de la cuisine et même des chambres avait été réquisitionné afin de stocker et archiver tout ce qui concernait cet évènement si important. Le seul endroit libre restait le siège réservé aux clients du célèbre détective consultant. Et encore…

Margareth McLode, archéologue et fille du détective, pénétra dans la cuisine en baillant, la bouche grande ouverte, portant un short noir et son T-shirt marinière. Se grattant ses longs cheveux rapidement noués, elle ouvrit le frigo afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Depuis qu'elle avait emménagé, après une sordide affaire et la découverte de son lien avec le détective, elle avait pris l'habitude de porter le petit-déjeuner aux deux hommes chaque samedi matin sans enquête. En effet, c'était le seul jour où ils prenaient le temps, son père et son amant, de trainer au lit. Tellement que parfois elle devait attendre devant la porte qu'ils finissent leurs petites affaires.

Elle prépara donc le thé, les toasts et sortit du four les scones qu'elle avait cuisiné la veille. Sherlock ne résistait pas à ses scones : c'était une recette de Virginia, sa mère, et il lui avait avoué que c'était la seule chose qu'il réussissait à manger après des heures passées à planer lorsqu'il était adolescent. Elle soupira sa mère lui manquait énormément, notamment quand Sherlock évoquait des souvenirs de jeunesse qu'il avait partagé avec elle. Virginia savait toujours quoi dire, quoi faire dans n'importe quelle situation. Et parfois, elle aurait bien besoin des conseils avisés de sa mère afin de comprendre les réactions du détective. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, au contraire ! Mais leurs caractères se ressemblaient sur tellement de points que, parfois, ça explosait. Heureusement que John était là !

En secouant la tête, elle mit la nourriture sur un plateau, le thé dans un thermos afin d'éviter tout problème, ainsi que des tasses et des couverts puis grimpa la volée de marches. Suivant un rituel bien réglé, elle déposa le plateau, gratta à la porte puis écouta attentivement si des bruits suspects provenaient de la chambre et enfin, elle cria.

- Décents ou pas, je rentre !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un John hilare, regardant Sherlock se débattre avec son caleçon sous la couette en râlant. Meg leva les yeux au ciel et s'assit sur le bord du lit, déposant le plateau à terre : le souvenir d'une inondation de thé était encore bien présent. Après avoir embrassé le docteur, elle commença à servir ce qu'elle avait préparé tout en s'adressant à son père qui bataillait encore.

- Oh ! Ca va Papa ! C'est pas comme si tu ne te promenais pas en drap ou tout nu lorsque tu t'ennuies.

- Je t'emmerde. Je suis ton père, tu n'as pas à me voir dans cet état-là.

- Arrête tes bêtises un peu, oui ! Ca ne t'a jamais gêné avant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te gênerait maintenant.

- Si je dis que tu ne peux pas me voir nu, tu ne peux pas me voir nu.

- Et d'où te vient cette nouvelle bienséance ? se moqua John.

Le détective éluda la question, ce qui eut pour effet d'intriguer les deux autres. Ayant fini de se rhabiller, il prit le thé que Margareth lui tendait les sourcils froncés, et en but une gorgée. Il essayait de ne pas prêter attention aux regards intrigués qu'on lui lançait mais il échoua.

- Je l'ai lu dans un livre, marmonna-t-il, se cachant derrière sa tasse.

- Un livre ?! s'étonna Meg. Et un livre sur quoi ?

Ils ne lâcheraient jamais le morceau ! Soupirant, il posa la tasse sur la table de nuit, sortit l'ouvrage du tiroir et le balança sur le lit puis il détourna les yeux, les joues rougies. Le titre « Devenir père » s'étalait en lettres capitales sur une couverture stylisée. Meg et John se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Sherlock grommela et se cacha sous la couette en boudant. Les yeux pleins de larmes, la jeune femme se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la tête du lit, poussant un peu John, et tira sur la couverture que le brun maintenait sur de sa tête.

- Allez ! Papa ! Je te jure, on arrête.

Mais elle repartit de plus belle. John passa au-dessus de Meg qui roula de l'autre côté du lit en riant et il s'installa sur son amant, à califourchon. Il essaya de se calmer et caressa les formes du corps qui se trouvait sous lui. La jeune femme souffla. C'était vraiment ridicule ! Elle s'essuya les yeux et réussit à retrouver une attitude sereine.

- Excuse-nous, Papa. C'était juste…

- Inattendu ? essaya John.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Inattendu, reprit Meg. Inattendu car tu n'as pas à lire un livre. Tu es déjà un père merveilleux !

Sherlock émit un grognement dédaigneux et lâcha un sonore « Tu en fais trop ». John adressa un signe de tête d'encouragement à l'étudiante.

- Papa… Sincèrement ! Depuis qu'on s'est trouvé, tu as été là pour moi. Je veux pas d'un père parfait, sorti d'un manuel de pseudo-psychologie. Je te veux juste toi.

Elle s'allongea à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras, essayant de le serrer contre elle malgré la couette épaisse. Une touffe de boucles noires émergea. John put voir un léger sourire sur le visage de son fiancé. Celui-ci poussa le duvet qui le recouvrait puis tira sur le bras du médecin. Il s'installa sur le dos et plaça John et sa fille sur son torse.

Il avait acheté ce livre, dans l'espoir secret de s'améliorer. Il n'avait jamais l'impression de faire les choses comme il fallait avec Meg : ils se disputaient souvent, se taquinaient sans arrêt. La jeune femme était très câline, Sherlock avait dû abaisser ses barrières pour la laisser entrer elle aussi. Il hésitait souvent sur la marche à suivre et il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Constamment.

- Vous avez de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur.

Un coup d'œil à Meg décida John : ils fondirent sur le détective et le chatouillèrent.

Ils sortirent de la chambre une heure plus tard, rassasiés, et allèrent, chacun leur tour, se préparer dans la salle de bain. Meg passa en premier, justifiant cela par un « Vous êtes de vrais lapins » bien placé. John en profita pour organiser la journée.

- Ce matin, tu vas voir ta mère pour récupérer la liste des invités et je te jure, c'est la dernière que j'accepte. Ensuite, on se rejoint chez le traiteur pour se décider sur le repas. Ne soit pas en retard ! Meg vient avec nous : vu le nombre de scones que tu as avalé ce matin, tu risques de ne rien goûter. Enfin, les alliances.

Sherlock acquiesça et l'embrassa. Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer à John mais cela l'inquiétait de ne pas avoir encore les alliances. Ça avait été simple pour trouver la bague de fiançailles : il l'avait vu dans une bijouterie alors qu'il enquêtait sur un vol et il avait craqué. C'était même la bague qui l'avait décidé à demander son médecin personnel en mariage. Sauf que trouver une alliance parfaite était plus dur qu'il ne le pensait. Ils n'avaient pas eu de coup de cœur et ils refusaient simplement de prendre un bijou par dépit. Margareth les aiderait sûrement.

Sa mère lui donna une liste d'une longueur acceptable et lui promit de ne plus changer d'avis. Après un thé et la promesse de venir diner bientôt, il rejoignit ensuite son amant et sa fille chez le traiteur. Il resta dans un coin, à regarder Meg et John manger et rire. Leur complicité rassurait Sherlock : John était quelqu'un d'ouvert et de social, ça ne l'étonnait pas mais il aurait pu ne pas accepter Margareth chez eux et dans leur vie. Le détective ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait dans ce cas. Il les aimait tous les deux infiniment. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil, la bouche pleine de gâteau. Sherlock sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le repas goûté et quasiment arrêté (il fallait encore que Judith approuve), ils filèrent tous les trois chez un nouveau bijoutier, d'une maison française, spécialisé dans les alliances. Le magasin était luxueux et immense : John n'aurait jamais pensé entrer dans ce genre de boutique de sa vie. Margareth gémit de plaisir.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour toi, jeune fille, protesta Sherlock.

Il s'approcha des vitrines suivi par John. Une vendeuse au sourire aussi faux que ses seins s'avança vers eux et leur proposa plusieurs modèles. Aucun n'arrivait à les convaincre tout à fait. C'était toujours trop : trop clinquant, trop discret, trop moche, trop doré. Bref, rien n'allait.

Meg, elle, regardait un peu partout, laissant un peu seuls les deux hommes. Elle se sentait parfois de trop dans ce duo si bien assorti. Cependant, elle avait eu une longue discussion avec John alors que Sherlock était on ne sait où en train de résoudre on ne sait quelle énigme. Le médecin l'avait rassuré, notamment sur le comportement de son père qu'elle n'arrivait pas forcément à comprendre. Lui aussi avait peur, c'était tout. Alors, elle avait fait des efforts, pris sur elle pour ne pas se vexer à chaque remarque piquante. Elle l'aimait énormément, il était le père dont elle avait toujours rêvé, malgré son caractère de sociopathe hautement fonctionnel.

Soudain, un étal attira son attention : différents bijoux semblant plus anciens étaient disposés de façon organisée.

- Papa ! Et celles-là ?

Sherlock et John rejoignirent la jeune fille et regardèrent ce qu'elle désignait du doigt. Deux anneaux simples en or étaient délicatement posés l'un au-dessus de l'autre. De fines incrustations, formant des lacets, rayaient les bagues, leur donnant une touche élégante et délicate.

- Oh ! Ce sont des bagues tout à fait vintage, créées à partir de modèles des années 30. Votre fille a du goût, dit-elle en regardant John. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elles vous ressemblent… avertit la vendeuse.

Le médecin se releva, adressant un regard interrogateur à la bijoutière. Il attendait la remarque qui allait suivre avec beaucoup de calme et d'indifférence, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je veux dire… Pour un couple tel que le vôtre, il vous faut quelque chose de beaucoup plus original, de plus voyant, de plus…

- Gay ? proposa John.

Sherlock lança un coup d'œil à son amant, vérifiant qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude et laissait John régler ce genre de problèmes. Il se débrouillait avec plus de tact et de sérénité que lui. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, il avait reçu un coup de couteau et avait dû dormir avec Meg.

- Ecoutez, Miss. Vous ne nous connaissez pas et ce n'est pas avec des stéréotypes que vous réussirez à nous vendre quoique ce soit. De plus, vous vous trompez, cette demoiselle n'est pas ma fille. Vous devriez développer votre sens de l'observation, cela vous servirait toujours si vous voulez poursuivre dans ce métier. Maintenant, pourriez-vous, s'il-vous-plaît, nous montrer ces deux anneaux ?

La vendeuse bredouilla des excuses incompréhensibles et s'exécuta. John la remercia avec un grand sourire qui la mit mal à l'aise et la fit fuir. Lorsqu'ils mirent les alliances à leur doigt, ils surent qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qui leur correspondait. Margareth retint un sanglot ce qui lui valut un regard désabusé de la part de son père.

- Margareth, on a déjà parlé de ton côté mélodramatique.

- Mais… C'est super émouvant, plaida la jeune femme.

John rit et chercha la vendeuse. Il lui fit un petit signe : elle accourut, les joues rougies et le regard fuyant.

- On vous les prend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Je suis ravie de l'engouement qu'a eu ce début d'histoire même si, du coup, j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes )**

**J'aime toujours autant vos reviews et ma beta et rien ne m'appartient sauf les personnages qui sortent de ma cervelle.**

**Je m'en retourne à ma préparation de conseils de classe et je vous laisse en bonne compagnie, j'espère !**

Trois semaines… Il restait seulement trois semaines avant le mariage. Sherlock se retourna sur le sofa. Il venait de se disputer – encore – avec John à propos de fleurs ou de serviettes, il ne se souvenait plus. Tout cela commençait à lui peser. Il ne pensait pas, au départ, qu'un mariage pouvait être aussi stressant. Quand il avait monté tout son plan pour faire sa demande, son but était juste de garder John auprès de lui, à vie. Mais là, ça virait au cauchemar. Il grogna et se retourna une nouvelle fois.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose. Meg. Elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Elle devait être à son club de jazz ou avec Machin. Il n'aimait pas du tout Machin. Trop poli, trop souriant, trop… parfait. Cela devait cacher quelque chose. Il sortit son téléphone.

« Où es-tu ? Besoin de toi. S »

Il n'eut pas à attendre la réponse longtemps. Sauf qu'elle ne venait pas de la bonne personne.

« Meg vient de m'envoyer un message. Elle est en rendez-vous, elle ne viendra pas. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu te débrouilles. »

Le détective souffla fort. Il texta « Balance » à sa fille puis répondit à son amant.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis désolé. »

« C'est bien ça le problème, Sherlock. »

« Alors, explique-moi. »

Sherlock entendit du bruit à l'étage. Il s'assit sur le canapé et réajusta sa robe de chambre, le regard braqué sur l'escalier. John arriva quelques minutes plus tard, les bras croisés et le visage fermé. Le détective se leva pour le rejoindre : il n'aimait pas cette expression. Il conserva une certaine distance avec son fiancé, baissa ses yeux et passa une main sur sa nuque. Il fallait qu'il paraisse vulnérable s'il voulait avoir une chance de retourner au lit et avoir droit à un câlin.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

John souffla. Ca commençait mal.

- On devait aller visiter une nouvelle fois la salle, aujourd'hui, Sherlock. Tu sais ? Le lieu où NOTRE mariage va avoir lieu. Je te signale que c'est toi qui a voulu qu'on en prenne une afin d'éviter de le faire chez ton frère ou chez ta mère. Le médecin se mit devant la fenêtre, tournant le dos au détective. Mais j'étais tout seul, comme chez le fleuriste, à la mairie ou pour choisir les faire-part !

- Mais Margareth était là…

- Ce n'est pas avec Meg que j'ai envie de partager tout ça, Sherlock ! C'est avec toi. Mais depuis le début, tu ne fais que passer… Il faut que je te force pour obtenir un avis ou même une idée. Il se retourna et planta son regard dans celui si bleu de son amant. Si tu ne veux pas te marier…

- Non ! John, non ! Il se jeta dans les bras du médecin et le serra fort. Je t'interdis de dire ça et même de le penser. Il posa son front sur celui de l'autre homme, tenant son visage en coupe. Je t'aime et je veux me marier avec toi. C'est juste que… je n'y connais rien. Je ne sais absolument pas comment t'aider. Tu le sais, ce n'est pas mon truc tout ça. Je pensais que tu pourrais te débrouiller tout seul et que ce serait mieux si tu ne m'avais pas dans les jambes en train de tout critiquer et de râler. Il soupira. Comment puis-je me rattraper ?

- En étant là et à l'heure, ce sera déjà bien, dit John avec un petit sourire.

Il approcha sa bouche de celle de Sherlock, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres.

- Demain, enquête ou pas enquête, tu viens voir cette putain de salle avec Meg et moi.

Sherlock acquiesça les yeux fermés. La tension était forte, leurs deux corps s'appelaient. John franchit la limite qui le séparait des lèvres de son fiancé. Le baiser fut rude, puissant. Les langues se mêlaient, s'épousaient, s'aimaient. Sherlock essayait de se faire pardonner ces semaines de tension sous-jacente où il n'avait pas su décrypter les signes de la colère et de la déception de son amant. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches du médecin, serrant fort, le rapprochant toujours plus prêt.

John poussa doucement mais surement le corps de Sherlock vers le bas, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le sol, sans jamais lâcher ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la robe de chambre afin d'avoir accès à la poitrine blanche et musclée. La chaleur de ce mois de juillet les obligeait à porter moins de vêtements, ce qui était un moindre mal pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Il déplaça ses lèvres sur la gorge offerte du détective tout en tirant sur le fin pantalon qu'il portait. Sherlock n'était pas en reste et déshabillait lui aussi son amant rapidement. Nus, allongés sur le sol, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent.

John attrapa le sexe de son amant qui gémit. Il le caressa, flattant le gland et les bourses. Il adorait les bruits qui sortaient de la bouche de Sherlock dans ces moments-là. Il se baissa afin de murmurer à son oreille.

- Tu devrais me préparer si tu veux me pénétrer car je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Sherlock sursauta et lui adressa un sourire diabolique. Sans changer de position, il humidifia de sa salive trois doigts qu'il fit entrer dans l'anus de son fiancé qui gloussa, la tête relevée, les reins cambrés. Il continua jusqu'à ce que John grogne qu'il était prêt. Il plaça son amant et poussa, faisant entrer son sexe le plus profondément possible. Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus puissants. Le plaisir était à son maximum. John se laissa tomber en avant, respirant fort, sur le torse de Sherlock. Ce dernier poussa encore, murmurant des « je t'aime » passionnés à l'oreille du médecin qui jouit dans un dernier effort, se relevant brusquement. La vision de son homme dans cet état, la sueur coulant sur son torse, les joues rougies, du sperme sur le torse, fit jouir à son tour Sherlock_._

Ils reprirent leur souffle, blotti l'un contre l'autre. John traçait des arabesques sur le torse de Sherlock, un sourire sincère sur le visage. Il aimait son incompétent de fiancé plus que tout au monde, ses imperfections comme ses qualités si nombreuses quand on le connaissait vraiment. Il soupira de bonheur. Sherlock le serra plus fort contre lui.

- Je t'aime soldat.

- Ca te plaît de m'appeler comme ça, hein ? pouffa l'ancien Capitaine.

- Oui. Je trouve ça absolument sexy. Il semblait ronronner. Encore plus quand tu joues du galon.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, s'embrassant de temps à autre, profitant d'être ensemble, au calme. Ca n'était pas arrivé depuis quelques temps. Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée… Margareth arriva en sifflant et s'arrêta en voyant les quatre pieds entremêlés derrière le fauteuil du détective.

- Sérieux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je m'inquiète, je laisse en plan Matthew car vous vous êtes disputés et que je veux absolument porter ma nouvelle robe à votre mariage. Et vous, vous copulez sur le sol du salon !

Pendant le monologue de Meg, Sherlock avait réussi à attraper sa robe de chambre et à les recouvrir.

- Tu t'es inquiétée pour rien. Maintenant, tu peux filer dans ta chambre ou retourner d'où tu viens ? demanda Sherlock avec un sourire hypocrite, passant sa tête derrière le siège.

- Et pourquoi ? C'est toi qui m'a appelé Papa. Je croyais que c'était urgent. Vu ce que j'observe, vous avez déjà fini et ton grand âge t'empêche de recharger rapidement. Donc, si c'est pour vous passer le lubrifiant, tu peux toujours rêver, plaisanta la jeune femme en défaisant son manteau.

- Toujours aussi serviable. Mais tu peux dégager maintenant, trancha Sherlock.

- Toujours aussi poli. Heureusement pour toi, mon très cher et tendre père, que j'avais prévu une réconciliation dans les règles de l'art. J'ai donc réorganisé ma soirée. Matt ! appela-t-elle, Ferme les yeux et suis-moi !

Le jeune homme entra dans le salon, une main sur les yeux.

- Bonsoir M. Holmes. Docteur Watson.

- Bonsoir Matthew, gloussa John. Passez une bonne soirée.

Margareth émit un petit rire moqueur et tira son amoureux dans sa chambre. Lorsque la porte claqua, Sherlock se renfrogna.

- Je déteste ma fille et je hais ce mec.

- Cette gamine est aussi cinglée que toi. Par contre, ton ressenti envers Matt est totalement illogique. Il est gentil et supporte les excentricités de Meg. Comme surprendre son père et son futur beau-père dans un état post-coïtal et ne pas se sentir gênée. Et puis, elle est amoureuse, Sherlock. Tu ne peux rien faire contre ça.

- Ca reste encore à prouver, murmura Sherlock.

Le docteur se releva, les sourcils froncés.

- Ah non Sherlock ! Je t'interdis d'intervenir dans la relation de Meg et Matthew.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! Ta fille t'en voudra à mort si tu fais quoique ce soit pour la séparer de son mec. Laisse-la gérer ça toute seule ! Elle n'a pas besoin de toi.

Sherlock ferma la bouche qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir laissé ouverte, se leva et se drapa dans sa robe de chambre. Sans jeter un coup d'œil à son amant toujours à terre, il alla se vautrer sur le canapé, face au mur. John soupira. Encore une chose qu'il allait falloir lui expliquer. Il remit son caleçon, se nettoya vite fait avec son t-shirtet partit s'installer à côté de son fiancé, caressant ses cheveux souples et désordonnés.

- Sherlock… Je suis désolé, bredouilla John. Bien sûr que Margareth a besoin de toi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- C'est ce que tu as dit pourtant.

Sherlock avait parlé à voix si basse que John dû se pencher pour être sûr de bien entendre. Il se mit alors derrière son amant, la tête dans son cou et les bras autour de ses hanches, le serrant contre lui.

- Meg a juste besoin que tu sois là et que tu comprennes ses choix. Tu peux lui donner ton avis mais elle fera toujours ce qu'elle veut. Parce qu'elle est comme toi, Sherlock. Elle est aussi têtue et bornée que toi.

Le détective, sans rien dire, posa ses mains sur celle de son compagnon. Heureusement que John était là pour lui traduire ce monde illogique. Mais quel portrait il faisait de lui ! Cinglé, têtu, borné. Il se demandait bien ce qui l'attirait chez lui… Peut-être que c'était tout cela finalement. Après quelques minutes à profiter du câlin, il gémit.

- John, on va au lit ? Ce sera plus confortable, non ?

Le médecin embrassa une dernière fois la nuque chaude de son amant et, sans lâcher sa main, le mena vers leur chambre pour finir leur nuit. Ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Bonjour !**

**Et hop ! Un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui suivent, reviewent et lisent cette histoire. Cela donne du courage pour écrire la suite !**

**Je vous laisse en (j'espère) bonne compagnie.**

**Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires )**

Du silence. Enfin du silence. John profitait de ce moment si rare ces dernières semaines. Après leur petite dispute, Sherlock avait été plus présent dans les préparatifs, s'intéressant à tout, s'investissant à chaque instant. John n'en pouvait plus. Les enquêtes étaient passées au second plan et le détective n'avait que le mot « mariage » à la bouche. Il lui en parlait même quand ils faisaient l'amour s'arrêtant en plein milieu pour noter une idée. Ainsi, à deux semaines de l'évènement, le médecin avait réussi, avec l'aide de Greg, à faire sortir le brun de l'appartement et à le mettre sur une affaire, afin de lui changer les idées.

Margareth étant au musée, John se retrouvait, donc, seul et au calme dans leur appartement. Un verre de vin dans la main (le vin du mariage, il fallait bien finir la bouteille), il s'assit dans son fauteuil et se détendit. Il étira ses orteils, frottant ses chevilles l'une contre l'autre. Il faisait bon, l'été était bien présent en ce mois d'août. Il fallait prier que ce temps idéal soit aussi au rendez-vous le jour J. Il ferma les yeux, décrispant chacun de ses muscles.

Bientôt. Il lui tardait vraiment la fin de tout ça, de pouvoir retrouver un appartement correct et de ne plus parler de préparatifs de mariage avec qui que ce soit. Bientôt il serait sur une plage idyllique de sable fin devant une mer turquoise à profiter de son mari et du soleil. Surtout de son mari en fait. La peau blanche de Sherlock ne devait pas trop supporter l'exposition au soleil, ils devraient sûrement passer du temps à l'ombre et au frais. Dans leur chambre d'hôtel par exemple.

Il commençait à s'endormir, rêvant de leur voyage de noces, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Il souffla et déposa son verre, qu'il avait gardé à la main, sur la table basse. Il se leva, faisant craquer les os de son cou puis attrapa une chemise qui trainait sur le fauteuil de Sherlock. Recevoir un client dans un vieux t-shirt de l'armée ne faisait pas très sérieux. Il ouvrit, s'apprêtant à prévenir le client que Sherlock n'était pas là. Mais il en fut tout autre. Face à lui, se tenait Henry Paul Watson, son père.

John se tendit et s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Il ne l'avait vu que très rarement depuis son retour à la vie civile. Henry Watson était un ouvrier, syndicaliste dans l'âme, qui n'avait jamais accepté le choix de son fils pour une carrière militaire. Pour lui, l'usine était toute sa vie : elle l'avait nourri et il y avait rencontré sa femme, la mère de ses enfants. La seule chose qu'il partageait avec son fils était le physique : plus petit que la moyenne, des yeux bleus et une belle carrure. Les désaccords et les années de tensions se dressaient entre eux, en cet instant, les empêchant de se saluer correctement. Finalement, John flancha.

- Bonjour Papa. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Un thé. Ce serait bien, merci.

Le médecin acquiesça et entra dans la cuisine. Il sentit la présence de Henry dans son dos pendant qu'il préparait le breuvage. Mais que pouvait-il bien faire ici ? John n'avait pas le souvenir de lui avoir un jour confié où il habitait. Heureusement que Sherlock n'était pas là ! Il n'était pas prêt à ce que les deux hommes se rencontrent. Une fois le thé fait, il se retourna, déposa les deux tasses sur la table et prit une chaise. Les questions affluaient dans l'esprit de John : la présence de son père l'inquiétait et le contrariait. Il n'était jamais rien sorti de bon de leurs entretiens habituellement. Un lourd silence retomba. Les deux hommes buvaient sans se regarder, sans se parler, conscient du malaise ambiant.

- C'est mon tour je suppose de dire quelque chose, tenta Henry Watson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Papa ? coupa John, voulant en finir au plus vite. Je suppose que c'est Harry qui t'a donné mon adresse…

Henry se gratta la gorge, clairement gêné.

- Tu supposes bien. J'étais en ville pour des examens médicaux et je… je pensais venir te voir. Pour parler.

- On ne parle jamais. Pourquoi des examens ?

- Des maux de dos. Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. Une petite sciatique, expliqua Watson père. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que… Voilà, tu vas te marier John et je ne veux pas…

- Tu ne veux pas quoi ? lança le médecin, une colère froide l'emplissant. On ne s'est jamais parlé, tu n'as jamais compris mes choix. Et depuis que je suis revenu d'Afghanistan, c'est pire ! On ne s'est adressé la parole que deux fois et si ça ne s'est pas fini en dispute, c'est grâce à Maman. Vous étiez invités à notre repas de fiançailles et je n'ai eu le bonheur de ne voir que Harry, complétement bourrée. Alors, excuse-moi d'être surpris de te voir débarquer chez moi pour me parler de mon mariage.

John croisa les bras, tentant de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas se quereller avec son père, pas aujourd'hui.

- Ecoute Johnny, c'est à moi de te présenter des excuses…

- Des excuses ? Laisse-moi…

- Et j'aimerais que tu ne m'interrompes pas, coupa Henry voyant que John allait ajouter quelque chose. Voilà, ta mère et moi avons toujours fait passer ta sœur avant toi car nous savions que tu te débrouillerais toujours alors que Harriet, pas vraiment. Quand tu es entré dans l'armée, ça m'a fait peur. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon fils, Johnny, mais je ne suis pas… On a jamais réussi à se comprendre tous les deux, c'est vrai… J'ai toujours pensé que tu me suivrais et que tu reprendrais ma place à l'usine. Mais, ce n'est pas toi. Tu es un homme d'action, tu as besoin de la ville.

- C'est bien que tu t'en rendes compte maintenant… ironisa John.

- Johnny… Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi… Ca l'est pour moi aussi. Mais, j'essaie, tu vois. Pour ta mère. Pour toi.

- Et tu veux que je te réponde quoi, Papa ? J'apprécie ton initiative mais on ne va pas laisser derrière nous tant d'années de rancune parce que tu viens t'excuser !

Henry Watson soupira. Il savait bien que ce ne serait pas facile. Les chiens n'ont jamais fait des chats.

- John. Tu es mon fils et je veux que tu sois heureux. Tu l'es depuis que tu es ici. Tu souris, tu oublies cette stupide guerre que tu as voulu faire pour partir le plus vite de la maison.

- Ne remets pas ça sur le tapis !

John était las. Cette histoire, il la connaissait par cœur. Le fils indigne qui laisse sa famille derrière lui pour partir en quête de combats et d'adrénaline.

- Si. Tu es parti car tu ne supportais pas l'ambiance de la maison. Tu as souffert à la guerre et je t'en ai voulu car ça voulait dire que je n'avais pas réussi à te protéger.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui a tiré, Papa.

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait partir Johnny. C'est tout comme.

Le médecin se gratta les yeux en soufflant. Finalement, la conversation prenait une toute autre tournure. Et ça lui faisait du bien.

- Sincèrement, ce n'est pas ta faute. J'avais juste besoin de savoir ce que je pouvais faire moi-même, sans aide. La fac de médecine, l'armée, ma vie aujourd'hui… Tout ça, je l'ai choisi, les bonnes choses comme les mauvaises. Je n'ai aucun regret. Je suis heureux, Papa. Je t'assure.

-Je ne veux pas… On ne veut pas, avec ta mère, se tenir éloignés de tout ça. Je ne voudrais jamais manquer le mariage de mon fils, murmura Henry.

John essuya une larme discrètement avant de relever et de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

- Tu sais que je vais épouser un homme, Papa ?

- Oui. Sherlock Holmes a l'air l'être quelqu'un de bien. Ta mère se languit de le rencontrer.

Et ils se sourirent, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis des années. John savait qu'il s'était toujours braqué lorsque son père tentait de venir vers lui, même adulte, afin d'éviter de trop souffrir. On ne parlait que rarement de lui lorsqu'il allait les voir, s'attardant sur les problèmes de Harriet. Cependant, son père avait raison : il savait se débrouiller et n'avait besoin de personne (hormis de Sherlock, évidemment).

- Je suppose que je peux faire un 63e plan de table.

Les rires qui s'unirent détendirent l'atmosphère, couvrant le bruit d'une cavalcade dans l'escalier. Sherlock déboula dans le salon, jetant sa veste de costume sur le sofa et traversant la cuisine en direction de la salle de bain, sans se rendre compte de la présence des deux hommes dans la pièce. Meg arriva deux minutes plus tard, suivant le détective en râlant.

- John ! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que Sherlock a pu encore inventer pour me forcer à le rejoindre…

Toutefois, elle, elle s'arrêta en remarquant la présence de l'autre homme.

- Euh… Bonjour, dit-elle en tendant la main à Henry. Vous devez être le père de John ? Je suis Margareth, la fille de Sherlock. Qui est où, d'ailleurs ? continua-t-elle en s'adressant, cette fois-ci, à John.

- Dans la salle de bain. Qu'est-ce qui…

- Je devrais peut-être vous laisser, coupa Henry en se levant.

- Non. Non, répondit John. Reste là, Papa. Je vais voir ce que Sherlock trafique.

En effet, un vacarme tonitruant provenait de la salle de bain où s'était réfugié le détective. John tapa à la porte et entra, suivi de Margareth. Des produits étaient étalés sur le sol, sortis de leur emballage et ouverts. Le détective les sentait tous un à un.

- Sherlock ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Pas ma crème de jour ! Elle est assez chère comme ça !

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ce dernier releva la tête.

- Un meurtre. Une femme dans sa baignoire. Mais une odeur connue était présente dans l'air. Cependant, aucun des produits de la victime ne correspondait. Il allongea la main. Je crois que j'ai trouvé.

Il sortit et composa le numéro de Lestrade. John secouait la tête, l'air attendri tandis que Meg pestait en rangeant ses produits de beauté.

- Lestrade, c'est la sœur. Oui. Pour récupérer les bijoux de sa mère. Elle a mis les somnifères dans le vin sachant qu'elle allait prendre son bain. Le même parfum que le gel douche de Meg. Très bien.

Pendant sa conversation avec le DI, Henry les avait rejoints, admirant Sherlock en plein travail. Ainsi, lorsque Sherlock eut raccroché, son regard tomba dans celui plus âgé mais quasiment identique du père de son compagnon. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, essayant de retrouver une attitude convenable. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers John, afin de comprendre qu'elle était la situation. Le médecin remarqua le regard soucieux de son compagnon puis la présence de son père et hâta les présentations.

- Papa, voici Sherlock Holmes, mon fiancé. Sherlock, je te présente mon père, Henry. Mes parents viennent au mariage, finalement.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, conscient de l'importance du moment pour l'homme qui les réunissait.

- Enchanté, M. Waston. Je suis content de savoir que vous seriez présents à notre mariage.

- Moi aussi, Sherlock. Je peux vous appeler Sherlock au fait ?

Le détective acquiesça. Il fallait que cette première rencontre se déroule bien. Pour John.

Quelques heures plus tard, Henry partit, le ventre plein et content d'avoir rencontré son futur gendre. Sa femme allait être jalouse ! John regarda, par la fenêtre, son père s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. Le repas s'était assez bien passé. Meg avait concocté un ragout succulent et Sherlock avait été aussi charmant que possible. Les discussions étaient un peu forcées, de longs silences s'étaient installés mais cela demeurait acceptable. Le médecin était satisfait. Un poids qui pesait depuis longtemps sur son cœur venait de lui être enlevé. Il fallait désormais espérer que cela continue ainsi.

- Ca va ? demanda Sherlock qui s'était glissé dans le dos de son fiancé.

John, sans détourner son regard de la rue, prit les bras de Sherlock pour les placer autour de sa taille, cherchant du réconfort. Comprenant, son compagnon le serra contre son torse, déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux courts.

- Ca va. Je me demande encore si on a signé le traité de paix ou seulement l'armistice mais bon… Il a fait le premier pas. Je n'y croyais plus.

Sherlock retourna son médecin afin de pouvoir l'embrasser correctement.

- Je suis content pour toi, dit-il en relâchant ces lèvres tendres. Quoique tu puisses dire, cela te touchait. Tu as une chose en moins qui encombre ton esprit.

- Comme ça, je peux encore plus me concentrer sur toi, plaisanta John.

Il tira son compagnon par la main, en direction des escaliers.

- Tout à fait, continua Sherlock. Surtout que tu vas avoir besoin de toute ta concentration pour ce que je prévois de faire.

En riant, John gravit la volée de marches qui les menaient à leur chambre. Heureusement, quoiqu'il puisse se passer, Sherlock était là. Et il allait lui montrer combien il le remerciait pour cela.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Toujours autant de fluff, je vous rassure ) **

**Merci à tous de lire, suivre et commenter cette fic. Ca me touche !**

**Evidemment, rien ne m'appartiens sauf Meg et les autres personnages sortis de mon petit cerveau de prof tarée )**

**Kassdédi à ma super beta !**

**Bonne lecture !**

- Sherlock ! On va être en retard ! cria John d'en-bas des escaliers.

Habillé d'un beau jeans et d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, le médecin commençait à s'impatienter. Ce soir, c'était leur enterrement de vie de garçon. Sherlock avait refusé qu'ils le fassent chacun de leur côté prétextant qu'ils avaient les mêmes amis et qu'ils ne pourraient pas se partager. Il avait avoué ensuite à son compagnon qu'il ne voulait pas passer une soirée seul à seul avec Mycroft. En effet, ils savaient pertinemment qu'on ne le choisirait pas lui, non ? Alors John avait cédé même s'il n'avait pas été difficile à convaincre.

Meg s'était proposée pour organiser la soirée. Elle avait plein d'idées et voulait bien faire cela pour ses parents. Elle leur avait donc donné rendez-vous pour vingt heures devant chez eux : une voiture viendrait les chercher pour les mener vers ce qu'elle avait prévu. Enfin, si Sherlock se dépêchait… Justement, ce dernier arriva dans son plus chic costume noir et sa chemise d'un violet profond, celle que John adorait. Il lui lança une œillade tout sauf amicale, ses lèvres retroussées en une moue boudeuse.

- Et si on restait là ce soir ? grommela-t-il.

John le prit dans ses bras et embrassa sa mâchoire, son menton, sa joue puis le coin de sa bouche.

- Non, Sherlock. Meg s'est donnée beaucoup de mal pour organiser cette soirée, ce ne serait pas sympa pour elle.

- Je suis certain qu'elle comprendra. On a qu'à dire qu'un client est arrivé avec une affaire impossible à refuser.

- Oui, comme ça elle t'en voudra à mort et elle se trouvera vraiment un nouvel appart.

Le détective soupira. John avait raison, il ne voulait absolument pas décevoir sa fille. Il se retira doucement de la tendre étreinte de son compagnon et le prit par la main afin de descendre : la voiture les attendait.

Après un long trajet dans les rues de Londres, ils arrivèrent devant un club de jazz, _The Sax club_, qui était un des plus courus de la capitale. Sherlock savait que Meg y jouait de temps en temps mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle réussirait à privatiser l'endroit. En effet, personne ne faisait la file pour y entrer et le vigile – qui rassemblait tous les stéréotypes d'un vigile de boîte de nuit, de l'air bourru et peu sympathique à la silhouette imposante – les fit rentrer sans aucun problème.

L'ambiance était étudiée, chaleureuse : des photos des plus grands jazzmen étaient affichées sur les murs du long couloir qui menait à une salle assez grande où étaient installées plusieurs tables autour d'un grand bar central. Sherlock reconnu plusieurs des artistes préférés de sa fille, ceux qu'il avait appris à jouer pour faire plaisir à Meg. Plus loin, une scène avec un immense piano faisait face à la pièce. Tout était fait de bois brut et de cuir. John se serait cru dans un vieux film et s'attendait à voir sortir Al Capone du fond de la salle.

Mais, au lieu du grand bandit new-yorkais, il trouva leurs amis et certains membres de la famille de Sherlock qui les applaudirent bruyamment lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent. Les mains furent serrées, les joues embrassées. Le détective avait un sourire timide et ne quittait pas la main de John : toute cette attention à son égard, cet « amour » comme dirait si niaisement John, le touchait et le mettait mal à l'aise à la fois. Il n'était pas habitué et avait besoin de son fiancé pour comprendre les marques d'affection qu'il recevait. Comme il aurait préféré rester chez lui, au fond de son lit, à profiter de son compagnon ! De son corps surtout, s'il était honnête. La soirée allait être longue.

Heureusement pour lui, Meg arriva à ce moment-là, vêtue d'une robe évasée verte qui se mariait élégamment au style du club. Elle avait laissé, pour une fois, ses longs cheveux détachés et maquillé ses yeux d'un noir profond. La jeune fille sauta au cou de son père qui lui rendit son étreinte.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, murmura-t-elle rien que pour Sherlock.

- J'ai hésité, rassure-toi. Mais John m'a forcé.

Margareth lui fit un sourire complice puis embrassa le médecin. Elle se plaça entre les deux hommes, un bras derrière la taille de chacun.

- Bien, ils sont là. La soirée peut commencer !

Margareth avait absolument tout prévu. Elle avait réussi à privatiser le club jusqu'à 23h dont le petit salon VIP qui donnait sur la scène. Ainsi, lorsque les clients arriveraient, ses invités pourraient rester entre eux et continuer à profiter de la soirée. Elle avait, avec l'aide de Mrs Hudson, de Louise – qui se trouvait être la meilleure des tantes au monde - et de Ruth - qui connaissait très bien les plats préférés de Sherlock vu son passé de gouvernante – fait tout le buffet dinatoire que les convives et nos fiancés semblaient appréciés. Depuis le bar, elle supervisait la soirée : Lestrade, Molly et Mrs Hudson discutait avec Louise, Mike Stamford riait de la blague de Matthew Clarkson sur John dont la main était toujours prisonnière de Sherlock ce dernier, enfin, écoutait attentivement Ruth sous l'œil attendri de Mycroft et Malory, sa cousine. En trouvant Sherlock, Margareth avait trouvé une famille, une immense famille, un peu étrange mais fabuleuse.

John récupéra le verre vide de son compagnon et se dirigea vers la jeune femme, après un dernier baiser rassurant pour Sherlock.

- Tu nous ressers gamine ?

- Oui Capitaine ! fit Meg avec un salut militaire.

Il la regarda faire, s'étonnant de la dextérité avec laquelle elle maniait le shaker et les différentes bouteilles pour faire un cocktail.

- Bravo en tout cas. Ca commence très bien, ajouta-t-il. Même ton père a l'air content.

- C'est vrai. Il a l'air moins constipé que quand vous êtes arrivés.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, leurs regards dirigés sur Sherlock qui sentit qu'on l'observait. Il se tourna et leur fit un petit sourire, les sourcils froncés.

- Je vais aller le retrouver. Si je le laisse encore tout seul, il va faire fuir tous les invités et ce serait vraiment dommage.

Elle acquiesça et regarda partir le médecin, rassurée. Elle était un peu inquiète sur le déroulement de la soirée et elle se demandait surtout si ce qu'elle avait prévu allait plaire aux futurs mariés. Elle ne doutait pas de l'approbation de John, en fait c'était plutôt l'avis du plus jeune qui la rendait anxieuse : elle voulait que son père soit heureux et profite de la fête. Le serveur, Eric, la coupa dans ses pensées et vint la prévenir que sa surprise était prête. Elle le remercia et alla chercher le groupe.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Elle les accompagna jusqu'au petit salon, vérifia que tout le monde était bien installé puis courut jusqu'à la scène. Elle ouvrit le micro, s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

- Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous. J'ai eu la lourde tâche de préparer cette soirée si particulière qui doit marquer la fin du célibat de John et de Sherlock. Cependant, depuis ces dernières années, depuis leur rencontre il y a maintenant environ 5 ans, ils n'ont plus été vraiment seuls. On passera sous silence la petite-grande période où tu as disparu, Papa.

Les joues rouges de Sherlock, son marmonnement fit rire l'assemblée et notamment John qui l'embrassa.

- Bref, continua Meg, comme je n'étais pas encore dans leur vie à ce moment-là, j'ai dû aller voir chacun d'entre vous pour que vous puissiez m'en parler même si j'avais déduit la majeure partie.

Nouveaux rires. Son imitation de Sherlock était parfaite, que ce soit dans l'intonation ou dans l'attitude.

- En fait, cette petite enquête m'a permis de recueillir de précieux indices que je vous laisse découvrir.

Sous les applaudissements, elle s'installa au piano, coupant le micro, et le noir se fit. Un rythme entraînant retentit dans la salle vide et une photo apparut sur le mur de fond de scène. La photo montrait John et Sherlock sur leur première scène de crime, _Une étude en rose_ comme l'avait intitulée le médecin sur son blog. Malgré la distance entre eux leurs regards étaient accrochés, un champ magnétique semblant les relier. Une seconde apparut, toujours lors d'une enquête : John avait un petit sourire alors que Sherlock insultait Donovan par ses habituelles brillantes déductions. Et les suivantes défilèrent, dévoilant les deux amants dans leur vie quotidienne, que ce soit à Baker Street, à la morgue ou même dans la rue. La musique suivait ces instantanés, variant selon le thème abordé. Alors qu'une photo de Sherlock, les mains dans un cadavre, reluquant les fesses de John faisait rire l'ensemble des invités, le détective, interloqué, se pencha vers son fiancé.

- Mais où est-ce qu'elle a trouvé tout ça ?

- Les caméras de surveillance font de très beaux clichés, mon très cher frère, taquina Mycroft.

Sherlock se retourna vers lui, étonné et encore plus par le clin d'œil que son frère lui fit avant de se retourner par le diaporama.

Désormais les images étaient plus récentes et prises par Margareth elle-même. Elles montraient nos deux amoureux en train d'organiser leur mariage ou allongés et enlacés sur le canapé défoncé. Sur la dernière, les convives purent apercevoir Sherlock, John et Meg écroulés de rire dans la chambre à coucher du haut. Le détective se tenait le ventre alors que son compagnon pleurait avec la jeune femme vautrée sur son épaule. Elle leur rappelait un bon moment à tous les trois : Margareth avait voulu prendre une photo de leur déjeuner au lit hebdomadaire mais les différentes tentatives, toutes absolument ratées, les avaient fait flancher.

La musique s'arrêta sur ce dernier souvenir, heureux. La salle se ralluma. Sur de nouveaux applaudissements, les deux hommes rejoignirent la jeune femme et l'embrassèrent. Molly photographia cette nouvelle scène.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Après la petite surprise de Meg, la soirée continua dans la bonne humeur, chacun y allant de sa petite anecdote sur le couple. Margareth s'illustra aussi par sa maîtrise parfaite du shaker et des cocktails les plus colorés. Matthew racontait des histoires de ses années de fac avec John lorsque le vigile s'approcha du groupe.

- Boss, c'est l'heure. On peut les faire entrer ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers Margareth qui eut un sourire gêné.

- Vas-y, Al. Tu nous évites les lourds du week-end dernier. Lorsque le videur fut parti, elle s'expliqua. J'ai acheté le club l'an dernier. J'y joue depuis mes 17 ans, lorsque je suis arrivée sur Londres. L'ancien proprio, qui est aussi mon associé, voulait se retirer mais ne trouvait pas de repreneur alors voilà.

- Et tu nous as rien parce que ? demanda Sherlock.

- Parce que je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'ai un bon gérant qui s'occupe des affaires lorsque je ne suis pas là et comme j'avais tout juste 21 ans, il est ma caution auprès des banques. C'est un homme de confiance, ajouta-t-elle en regardant bien Mycroft et Sherlock dans les yeux. Que je ne vous prenne pas avec un dossier sur lui ! Veuillez m'excuser, je dois voir les gars.

Elle se leva et rejoignit le bar afin de donner quelques instructions à ses serveurs. John leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire sur le visage.

- Cette gamine m'étonnera toujours.

La fête continua. La musique du quartet qu'avait engagé Meg pour la soirée avait mené les convives sur la piste. Mrs Hudson se déchaînait aux bras d'un Mycroft pincé sous l'œil taquin de Louise qui se trémoussait avec Matthew. Sherlock discutait avec Malory, tout en surveillant John qui dansait – très bien, d'ailleurs – avec Molly et Ruth. De jeunes femmes des autres tables ne cessaient de le lorgner, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au détective. Il alla finalement l'embrasser passionnément devant tout le monde afin de bien marquer son territoire. Une fois fait, il put regagner sa place et reprendre sa conversation avec sa cousine qui tentait de conserver un visage neutre, sachant qu'un air attendri ou taquin vexerait son insensible cousin.

Meg arriva, brusquement, à ses côtés et s'installa quasiment sur lui. Malory en profita pour filer : elle avait remarqué un petit brun qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis un moment. Sherlock se décala légèrement et passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Il embrassa le haut de son crâne.

- Merci. C'est une soirée très réussie.

- Ca me fait plaisir, Papa. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop de ne t'avoir rien dit pour le club ?

- Pas du tout. Tu as le droit d'avoir encore quelques secrets… Tant qu'à la fin je suis au courant de tout.

Ils se sourirent et restèrent là, à regarder les gens évoluer sur la piste, notant et riant de chaque détail qu'ils pouvaient observer. Leur affection et leur tendresse mutuelles s'étaient développées rapidement, instinctivement, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Sherlock ne pouvait plus voir sa vie, aujourd'hui, sans elle comme c'était le cas pour John. Il allait se lancer et lui dire quand, tout à coup, Meg se releva hâtivement.

- Ils sont là ! Papa, viens. Je vais te présenter mes amis.

Elle tira sur la main de son père afin de le mener vers un groupe de jeunes entre 25 et 30 ans qui s'installait sur deux tables, réservées pour eux, sur le côté droit de la scène. Ils étaient en train de passer commande lorsque Margareth et Sherlock arrivèrent. Les filles hurlèrent, les garçons rigolèrent et tout le monde s'embrassa. Le détective se tint en retrait, les mains dans les poches, laissant la jeune femme saluer ses amis. Lorsqu'elle eut fait le tour, elle se retourna vers son père et le rapprocha d'elle.

- Les mecs, je vous présente mon père, Sherlock Holmes. Papa, voici…

Et le cerveau de Sherlock commença à fonctionner.

- … Ned…

Brun aux yeux noirs. Serveur pour payer ses études de médecine. Deux chats. Absolument homosexuel vu comme il le reluquait depuis qu'il était arrivé mais pas déclaré à ses amis. A d'ailleurs un coup d'un soir qui se trouve être le barman du club. Un autre également qu'il a vu avant de venir. Il aurait quand même pu se recoiffer !

- … Erin…

Ecossaise aux cheveux très courts. Tatouage dissimulé dans la nuque et le dos. Huit piercing dont un sur le téton droit. Joue de la harpe au Conservatoire. Etude de génétique dans un centre de recherche en ville. Connait Meg depuis aussi longtemps que Carlyle vu la breloque qu'elle porte au poignet, identique à celle de sa fille.

- … Lily…

Longs cheveux blonds, air niais. Rencontrée en première année de fac d'histoire. Meg l'a aidé dans une histoire de coeur et est donc en totale admiration. Totalement accro aux dessins animés et aux comédies romantiques. Fille à chats. Travaille dans un cinéma comme ouvreuse. Amoureuse de Ned.

- …Mickey …

Macho qui se donne des airs de gros durs. Fait de la danse classique et travaille comme danseur de ballet à l'Opéra Royal de Londres. Aime le jazz et habitué du club. Ancien petit-ami de Meg mais couche depuis peu avec la fille à sa droite dont il est amoureux.

- … Lindsay …

Fausse blonde qui couche avec le précédent. Travaille dans une grande banque dans le placement d'actions à l'étranger pour des multinationales. Très autoritaire. Un chien. Aime les marques de luxe mais conserve comme un trésor le collier que lui a offert Meg pour ses 18 ans. Connait également Meg depuis petite.

- … Andrew…

Fac de médecine avec Ned. Gros coureur de jupons mais n'a jamais touché à Meg. Riche famille d'Edimbourg. Ancien joueur de rugby de son équipe de lycée mais continue dans un club d'amateurs. Bénévole tous les mercredis dans une soupe populaire de l'East End avec son père.

- … Tonio …

Italien expatrié pour ses études d'archéologie. Plusieurs chantiers avec Margareth, notamment celui d'Athènes. Rentre tout juste de Turquie. Goût prononcé pour l'informatique et la chimie. Joue à des jeux en réseau.

- … et Matthew que tu connais déjà.

Ah ! Le géopaléontologue drôle et romantique qui a un goût prononcé pour le sexe. Surtout avec sa fille. Malgré ses qualités et le fait qu'il soit vraiment amoureux de Meg, il n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier. Il avait plutôt envie d'enfin commettre le meurtre parfait.

Le regard acéré du détective s'était posé sur chacun des amis de sa fille et surtout sur Machin. Meg lui pinça la hanche pour qu'il se décide, enfin, à serrer la main à tout le monde, même à Matthew qui lui adressa un sourire sincère. Déstabilisé, Sherlock se redressa et s'adressa à toute la troupe.

- Bonsoir. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

- Nous aussi, M. Holmes, répondit la fille aux cheveux courts.

Un bruit sourd provenant de l'entrée força Meg à abandonner son père à ses amis avec un « je reviens » stressé. Elle embrassa Matthew et fila. Lindsay en profita pour prendre la parole.

- M. Holmes, je pourrais vous dire quelque chose ?

Sherlock acquiesça et s'installa sur la chaise que lui désignait le jeune homme de bonne famille.

- Voilà. La seule personne qui nous réunit ici, tous ensemble, c'est Meg. On ne se serait jamais côtoyé sans elle. On l'aime énormément. Elle a beaucoup souffert de la mort de sa mère comme de la trahison, si on peut dire, de Carlyle.

- Vous ne l'aimiez pas beaucoup à ce que je vois ? coupa le détective.

- Oh non ! s'exclama Ned. C'était une vraie folle !

- On s'est toujours demandé ce que Maggie faisait avec elle, ajouta Tonio avec un accent italien prononcé.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

- Tout ça pour dire, continua Lindsay, que Meg vous aime beaucoup. La première fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés, on s'est retrouvé ici et elle était sur un petit nuage, malgré le meurtre et les détails ultra glauques.

- Elle a toujours été un peu étrange mais ça fait partie de son charme, nota le danseur.

- Oh oui ! soupira Matthew mais il se ratatina vite sur son siège en croisant le regard glacial du détective.

- Mais elle cache un cœur énorme. Elle est comme notre petite sœur, compléta le fils de riche.

- C'est pour ça, reprit la trader en faisant les gros yeux à ses amis. Vous arrêtez de me couper, oui ! C'est pour ça, donc, qu'on voulait vous dire de prendre soin d'elle et de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle a trop souffert et on ne lui veut que du bien.

Tous hochèrent la tête pour marquer leur assentiment.

- On peut dire quelque chose maintenant ? demanda Lily.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire. Sherlock osa un sourire.

- Je peux vous assurer que je saurais bien m'occuper de Margareth.

Cela leur suffit et lorsque Meg réapparut, elle fut bien étonnée de trouver ses amis en train de plaisanter avec son si asocial paternel. Même Matthew, qui ne savait pas comment faire avec le détective, risquer des approches plus ou moins réussies. Elle s'installa avec eux après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de Sherlock, s'insérant dans la conversation totalement enjouée : elle ne s'était pas attendue à un tel résultat.

John les rejoignit à son tour, essoufflé. Margareth fit de nouveau les présentations et, après avoir salué et souri à chacun d'entre eux, le médecin emporta son amoureux sur la piste afin de profiter un peu de lui et de son corps sublime lors de quelques pas de danse.

La soirée se termina à la fermeture de la boîte. Il ne restait plus que les serveurs, en train de ranger, et les habitants du 221 B. Ils étaient tous les trois sur la petite scène : John écoutait, un peu saoul et totalement euphorique, jouer Margareth et Sherlock au piano. Le détective avait appris à s'en servir en quelques jours et accompagnait de temps en temps sa fille sur des morceaux à quatre mains. Parfois il retrouvait son violon et ils tentaient ensemble des minis concerts à l'intention unique de John. Lentement, ce dernier s'endormit sur le bord de l'instrument, se laissant bercer par la musique enivrante, pensant que sa vie ne pouvait être plus belle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Bonsoir !**

**Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! On se rapproche peu à peu du jour fatidique mais rien n'est encore fait. La dernière étape vous attend dans ce chapitre !**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ) (Je suis en manque d'inspiration en ce moment et ça me donnerait beaucoup de courage ^^)**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Le mariage était dans deux jours. Ils avaient le traiteur, les alliances, la salle, les chambres pour les invités, les fleurs et leurs costumes. Il ne leur restait, donc, plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Une dernière petite chose. La chose la plus difficile et la plus emmerdante qu'il puisse y avoir dans l'organisation d'un mariage. Ce putain de plan de table !

Il en avait déjà fait soixante-deux mais aucun n'avait été validé par Judith ou par Sherlock : en effet, ne connaissant pas la famille de son amant, il avait commis certaines erreurs stratégiques pouvant mener à une troisième guerre mondiale. A cela s'ajoutait la réconciliation avec son père. Ainsi, pour ce soixante-troisième et dernier plan de table, il avait convié toute l'équipe, c'est-à-dire Meg, Sherlock et Judith, à se joindre à lui. De son ton d'ancien Capitaine de l'armée, il avait prévenu que personne ne quitterait la cuisine tant que l'organisation ne serait pas achevée.

Ils se trouvaient, donc, tous les quatre, autour de la table de la cuisine sur laquelle étaient éparpillés des dizaines de bout de papier portant tous un nom et un prénom. Des enveloppes figuraient les tables : une fois la liste décidée, les petits papiers entreraient gentiment dans l'enveloppe et ne ressortiraient que le jour de l'installation de la salle. John avait, tout de même, fait du thé et Meg des scones tout devrait bien se passer.

- Bien. On commence ? demanda John avec un sourire hypocrite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, rien n'était encore fait. Judith et Sherlock se disputaient à propos d'un lointain cousin.

- Ecoute, Chéri, on ne peut absolument pas mettre Antonin à la table de ta tante. Rhéa ne le supporte plus depuis l'affaire de l'article dans le Times. Je ne peux pas faire ça à ma sœur. Et comme il n'est pas fâché avec Mycroft…

- Il est hors de question de le mettre à notre table, bouda Sherlock.

- Pourquoi ? questionna John.

- C'est un crétin. Il est sans-gêne, il a un humour horrible et critique absolument tout.

- Toi aussi tu es un crétin qui critique tout mais pourtant je vais t'épouser.

- Il n'est pas ce genre de crétin là, John, s'emporta Sherlock. Il a écrit un article déplorable dans le Times sur les recherches de ma tante qui a failli lui couter ses subventions. Alors non. Je me demande déjà pourquoi il est invité.

- Parce qu'il fait partie de la famille, mon chéri. Sa mère nous avait invité au sien et…

- Et s'il n'y avait personne à votre table ? proposa Meg.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

- Ben oui ! On ne peut pas mettre tes parents, continua-t-elle en désignant John, car tu viens juste de te réconcilier avec ton père et donc, on ne peut pas mettre Grand-mère, pour plus d'égalité. Si on met Mycroft, on est obligé de mettre le cousin Antonin car il est un des rares à parler français et à qui il parle tout court. Mais si on ne met pas Mycroft, on ne met pas Greg qui est le garçon d'honneur de John. Et on ne va sérieusement pas faire une table avec Mrs Hudson, vous deux et moi. Donc, vous faites une table de deux. Ce sera l'occasion de vous retrouver et de souffler.

John réfléchit à la proposition, ne trouvant quasiment rien à redire. C'était une bonne idée. Il regarda Sherlock qui souriait à sa fille fièrement. Judith soupira.

- Bien. Ça ne se fait pas mais bon…

- Justement ! coupa Margareth. Ce n'est pas un mariage traditionnel donc ça colle parfaitement !

La question était réglée. Pour l'instant.

Voilà une heure qu'ils y étaient, trois tables étaient complètes, dont celle des mariés. Il en restait sept.

- Papa, interrogea la jeune fille, où est l'étiquette de Matthew ?

John regarda son fiancé, semblant dire « je te l'avais bien dit ». Sherlock se redressa sur sa chaise et prit un scone. Judith sentit venir l'orage.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il lui en faudrait une, répondit le détective, sans croiser le regard de sa fille.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'il n'était pas sur la liste que John m'a donné donc je ne lui ai pas fait de papier, essaya Sherlock. Sa voix grave n'était plus qu'un murmure.

- Matthew est mon petit ami. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Molly aurait droit à son « +1 » et pas moi.

Sherlock marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Pardon ? Je n'ai pas bien compris, Sherlock.

Le ton de Meg était froid, cassant. L'utilisation de son prénom ne plut pas au détective. En revanche, John s'amusait beaucoup : il l'avait prévenu de l'idiotie de son geste et ne donna, donc, aucun signe d'encouragement à son amant qui dut se débrouiller tout seul.

- Parce que, dit le brun en articulant bien, prenant son temps, je ne l'aime pas.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard noir puis se leva, faisant tomber sa chaise et se précipita d'un pas vif vers sa chambre en claquant la porte. Judith fit un signe de tête à son fils, lui intimant d'aller s'expliquer avec la jeune fille. En soupirant, Sherlock se leva lui aussi et alla frapper à la porte close.

- Meg… Ouvre-moi.

- Dégage ! cria Margareth.

Sherlock lança un coup d'œil à la cuisine. John, cette fois-ci, l'encouragea d'un sourire. Il retourna à la porte en soupirant.

- Meg. S'il-te-plaît ?

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il joua avec la poignée et réussit à entrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il s'adossa au battant en la refermant derrière lui. Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent sur la longue crinière bouclée de sa fille qui regardait par la fenêtre.

- Je suis désolé, commença Sherlock. Je n'aurais pas dû penser que tu ne le verrais pas…

- C'est pas ça le problème, Sherlock. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne l'apprécies pas ! Matthew ne t'a rien fait, ne m'a rien fait. Il est gentil, drôle, agréable. Il s'intéresse à moi pour ce que je suis et il me comprend. C'est dans ces moments-là que je me dis que Maman avait raison de ne rien te dire et que j'aurais peut-être dû me la fermer. Tu es toujours un irresponsable notoire ! Tu croyais vraiment que je laisserais passer ça, sérieux ? Il était là après tout ce qui s'est passé avec Amanda. Il m'a aidé, m'a redonné confiance. Et toi, tu n'invites pas à ton mariage l'homme qui a réussi à me redonner le sourire ? Je pourrais comprendre si personne ne pouvait amener qui que ce soit mais là ! Molly amène son mec et Malory va venir avec un illustre inconnu avec qui elle ne sera plus à la fin de la soirée. C'est égoïste Sherlock ! Totalement immature ! En plus, John l'aime bien, lui. Putain ! Si c'était un vrai connard, je comprendrai, sérieux ! Mais là ! Je vois pas…

Elle criait, se répétait mais le brun aspirait toutes ces émotions violentes, ne disant rien, conservant son calme. Il méritait ce qu'il se passait… Un peu. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas été très fin sur ce coup-là. John l'avait prévenu en plus. Lorsque la jeune femme eut fini, il reprit la parole.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, Meg. Si je dois accepter Mach… Matthew, alors je le ferai. Juste, ne pars pas, confia Sherlock.

Margareth soupira et mit ses mains sur son visage. Brusquement, elle releva la tête, l'air ahuri, plantant son regard dans celui de son père.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, Papa ?

Malgré le ton moqueur, Sherlock ne s'offusqua pas : elle venait de l'appeler « papa », il était sur la bonne voie. Il fit un petit son que la jeune femme prit pour un oui. Elle se releva alors, mal à l'aise.

- Ecoute. Je suis amoureuse de Matt mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te laisse tomber. La preuve, je vis encore ici et je ne suis pas prête de partir. Toi aussi tu as été là pour moi depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Ils eurent un sourire complice. Meg prit son père dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Quel génial imbécile ! Ils retournèrent ensuite à table où John et Judith faisaient semblant de ranger les papiers. Ils pouvaient continuer.

Deux heures et une dernière vérification, ensuite ce serait bon. John bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il reprit sa lecture.

- Laurence Barry ?

- J'ai, s'écria Margareth.

- Ruth et Tomas ?

- C'est moi, dit Judith.

- Rhéa, Malory et Jonas ?

Sherlock et Meg levèrent la main.

- Antonin le fameux cousin ?

- Tu t'amuses à faire des rimes maintenant ? plaisanta le détective. John lui fit les gros yeux. Bon, c'est moi.

- Barry Laurence ?

- Encore moi, déclara Sherlock.

John s'arrêta. Quelque chose clochait. Le prochain nom sur la liste était Barry L. Alors, à moins que son ancien collègue de l'armée ait un homonyme parmi leurs amis, il y avait un problème.

- A tout hasard, quelqu'un a un Barry L ?

- Oui ? fit Meg.

John râla et fit tomber sa tête sur la table, surprenant les autres qui sursautèrent.

- Bien. On a trois fois le même invité.

- Je n'ai fait que suivre la liste, se défendit Sherlock.

Les deux femmes soufflèrent, se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Meg alors que Judith essayait de garder un peu de dignité en se cachant derrière sa main. Sherlock et John ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à elles.

Après quelques arrangements, c'était fini. Enfin ! Ils appelèrent un taxi pour Judith : il fallait qu'elle rentre afin de régler quelques petits détails. Une fois seuls, les habitants du 221 B s'avachirent sur le sofa en cœur. John passa un bras derrière les épaules de son fiancé qui mit ses longues jambes sur les genoux de sa fille. Le médecin tendit la main vers la télécommande et alluma le poste. Une comédie britannique venait de commencer, ils la regardèrent en silence, trop heureux d'avoir achevé ce maudit plan de table, commençant à sombrer.

Soudain, Margareth releva la tête qu'elle avait calée contre le dossier du canapé.

- Merde ! On a oublié Matthew !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Bonsoir !**

**Je fais un saut vite fait pour vous poster ce chapitre pendant que j'ai un peu de temps. J'espère qu'il vous plaira car j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire comme le précédent.**

**Merci à vous qui lisez, suivez et reviewez cette histoire. Vous êtes les meilleurs !**

**A mercredi !**

Sherlock boudait dans sa chambre, les yeux fixés vers le plafond. Demain, il se mariait avec John après des mois de préparations, de disputes et de surprises. Depuis qu'il avait demandé à son amant de l'épouser, sa vie avait été complétement bouleversée : il avait rencontré Meg, sa fille qui vivait avec eux, faisant partie intégrante de leur quotidien. Il l'avait sauvé de sa folle de meilleure amie et elle s'était installée chez eux. Justement, cette dernière grattait à la porte. Meg ne frappait jamais, elle griffait avec ses ongles courts le morceau de bois jusqu'à obtenir une réponse. Elle pouvait faire ça longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Sherlock savait pertinemment que même s'il ne lui répondait pas, elle rentrerait quand même.

- Je peux entrer, Papa ?

Et voilà.

Le détective grogna et se cacha sous le drap. Prenant ça pour un oui, Margareth rentra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit. Elle avait apporté avec elle un plateau plein de nourriture qu'elle déposa sur le sol.

- John vient de partir. Il t'aime et t'embrasse. Il m'a demandée de veiller à ce que tu manges et à ce que tu dormes bien ce soir. Il dort chez Lestrade au fait.

Nouveau grognement. Meg soupira et s'allongea à côté de lui, sur le ventre. Elle enleva ses chaussures avec l'aide de ses pieds et les balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Avachie sur l'oreiller, elle attendit que son père daigne émerger de sous sa tanière en pianotant. Cinq minutes plus tard, toujours rien.

- Sérieux, Papa ! Tu vas rester là-dessous toute la soirée ! Tu savais bien que tu ne dormirais pas avec ton prince charmant cette nuit. C'est la tradition.

Elle avait imité l'intonation de Judith, cherchant à le faire rire. Nouvel échec. Elle souffla fort et se couvrit les yeux de son bras.

- Papa ! fit-elle en accentuant la dernière voyelle. Allez ! Fais un effort. On peut essayer de passer une bonne soirée tous les deux, non ?

Bon, Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle allait devoir passer à la manière forte. Doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer, elle se tourna pour passer une main tendre sur le dos du détective. Sous ses doigts, les muscles se détendaient petit à petit. Elle continua jusqu'à voir sortir les boucles noires de son père qui remua pour lui faire face.

- Salut, plaisanta Meg.

- Il faisait quelle tête quand il est parti ?

La jeune femme s'installa mieux avant de répondre.

- Il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il semblait stressé, surtout pour toi, en fait.

- Il est toujours stressé pour moi. Sherlock avait un sourire tendre. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a demandée de jouer les chiens de garde ?

Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule, une moue offusquée plaquée sur le visage. Ils rirent ensemble, dans un beau duo, puis retrouvèrent leur position initiale. Meg pianotait sur le coussin, les bras sous le menton.

- Comment tu te sens ?

Le détective soupira, contemplant le plafond. Bien sûr qu'il se sentait nerveux, il appréhendait un peu toute cette journée où tout devait absolument bien se passer. Pas pour lui, non. S'il s'était vraiment écouté, ils se seraient mariés en petit comité depuis bien longtemps. Mais pour John. Et pour sa mère aussi. Tout devait être parfaitement parfait.

- A ton avis, répondit Sherlock.

- Question idiote, c'est vrai. Elle rit. Tu sais, je pense que tu n'as pas à t'en faire. John sera là, dans son superbe costume et te déclamera son amour éternel devant toutes les personnes à qui vous tenez. Ensuite, on mangera beaucoup trop, l'alcool coulera à flot et on dansera jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Et enfin, vous passerez une nuit de folie qui fera trembler les murs.

Le sourire de Sherlock s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure des remarques de Meg pour lui remonter le moral.

- Tu regardes trop de comédies romantiques. Ca n'arrange pas ton côté mélodramatique, se moqua Sherlock.

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme ! Imagine tes journées si tu ne pouvais pas te plaindre de mon emphase à chaque fois que j'ouvre la bouche.

- Ce serait bien triste.

Finalement, Sherlock ne regrettait pas d'être sorti de sous son drap. Il savait que John avait briffé Meg pour lui faire passer cette dernière nuit de célibat. Cependant, la jeune femme n'avait pas à se forcer pour le dérider.

- En fait, en y réfléchissant bien, il n'y a qu'une chose qui me fait peur pour demain… ajouta la jeune fille.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il, le sourire soudainement crispé.

- Le discours de Mycroft.

Ils éclatèrent de rire une fois encore. Le brun remercia mentalement sa fille d'être là ce soir, avec lui. Il devait l'avouer : il n'aurait pas supporté de passer la soirée et la nuit tout seul, en attendant la grande journée du lendemain. Le silence qui suivit fut serein, paisible, rassurant.

- Merci, déclara finalement Sherlock.

- C'est normal Papa. Je pouvais pas t'abandonner ce soir, c'était trop d'important.

- Tu aurais pu, marmonna-t-il. Ca ne fait que six mois…

- Bon, coupa la jeune fille en s'asseyant, plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux si identiques de son père, je vais te le redire et tu vas l'enregistrer dans ton disque dur une bonne fois pour toute. Ca ne fait peut-être que six mois mais tu comptes énormément pour moi et John aussi. Tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie : à chaque fois que j'ouvrais le frigo, je voyais ta photo que Maman avait accroché dessus. Elle m'a toujours parlée de toi avec énormément de tendresse et beaucoup de plaisir, même si elle ne m'a avouée qui tu étais que tardivement. Alors, la seule personne qui pourrait s'inquiéter ici, c'est moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas ?

Sherlock secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- Parce que je sais que tu tiens à moi et que ton mariage avec John ne nous séparera pas. Tu aurais très bien pu ne jamais vouloir me revoir après l'affaire avec Amanda. Je ne suis pas une « Holmes ». Mais non, tu m'as accueillie chez toi. Pareil, John aurait pu refuser…

- John t'adore, Meg, coupa à son tour Sherlock.

- Je sais. Moi aussi tu sais ?

Le sourire qu'ils échangèrent était tendre et affectueux. Le brun attrapa le bras de Meg toujours assise qui se laissa tomber sur son torse. Sherlock, habituellement, refusait tout contact physique mais cela avait changé de façon radicale lorsqu'il avait rencontré John puis Margareth. Au contraire, il était même demandeur de ce genre d'échanges. Il fallait dire aussi que ces deux-là étaient très tactiles et appréciaient que le détective le devienne à son tour. Enfin, ça restait épisodique. Il ne fallait pas non plus abuser des bonnes choses.

Un gargouillis s'échappa du ventre de Meg.

- On mange quelque chose ? proposa-t-elle.

Sherlock soupira en riant et installa les oreillers contre la tête de lit pendant que Margareth attrapait le plateau où elle avait mis tout ce qu'elle avait pu trouver dans le frigo. Ainsi, ils grignotèrent quelques tomates-cerises, du bacon, des tartines de marmelade, un reste de riz au curry, des petits pois et du thé. Le détective ne mangea que très peu mais c'était déjà une petite victoire. Prenant une gorgée du thé que venait de lui servir la jeune femme, il s'exclama :

- Ce n'est pas ton thé !

- Nop.

Il la regarda par-dessus sa tasse avec une petite étincelle dans le regard.

- John ?

- Yep. Il a rempli tout un thermos avant d'aller chez Greg. Cadeau de mariage qu'il a dit.

Le ton qu'employa la jeune femme était légèrement espiègle : elle savait que Sherlock n'avouerait jamais qu'il adorait les petites attentions romantiques de son futur époux.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans un calme relatif. Sherlock demanda des nouvelles de la thèse de la jeune femme et de son club. Meg insista pour connaître tous les détails des expériences sur lesquelles étaient son père, expériences qu'il menait malgré le mariage. Ils parlèrent musique classique et jazz, chimie et cuisine, histoire de cœur et histoire de meurtres. En fait, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, profitant d'être que tous les deux.

Vers 22h, Meg reçut un message sur son portable. Pensant que c'était Machin-Matthew, Sherlock se rembrunit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il ne voulait pas rejouer la scène du plan de table. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il la coupa : il n'allait pas la forcer à rester avec lui si elle voulait rejoindre l'autre. Ca devait être la meilleure chose à faire.

- Vas-y si tu dois y aller. Je ne te retiens pas.

Meg comprenant l'erreur de son père, après un temps de réflexion, eut un sourire bienveillant.

- Ce n'est pas Matt, c'est John. Il me demande comment ça se passe et comment tu vas. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, tu ne vas pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça ! Non mais oh !

Sherlock sembla beaucoup plus intéressé.

- Demande-lui ce qu'il fait.

- Tu peux le faire ! Je ne suis pas ta secrétaire.

- Faux. Je ne peux pas le voir ni lui parler avant la cérémonie. C'est la tradition, tu te rappelles ?

En grommelant, elle tapa ce que son père venait de lui demander. La réponse ne tarda pas.

- Il est sur le canapé de chez Greg en train de regarder _Sacré Graal_. Et il voudrait savoir ce qu'on fait nous.

- Dis-lui que tu m'as nourri et que son thé était une bonne idée.

- C'est bon. Autre chose ? demanda Meg en battant des cils.

Le manège dura, ainsi, jusqu'à plus de minuit, heure à laquelle John alla se coucher. Meg avait des crampes aux pouces. Sherlock se cala dans le lit, réconforté, regardant Margareth ranger en baillant. Elle semblait hésiter à continuer ou à tout laisser pour demain matin.

- Tu dors ici ?

Cela attendrait donc demain. Elle lui répondit avec un grand sourire et sauta sur le lit. Ils n'étaient pas couchés.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voilà, première étape du mariage, enfin ! J'espère que ce répondra à vos attentes !**

**Merci de suivre cette histoire, je suis plus que ravie de la partager avec vous.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, même un tout petit de rien du tout, ça me ferait très beaucoup super plaisir )**

**Bonne lecture !**

- Papa ! Si on ne part pas maintenant, on va être en retard ! Bouge tes fesses !

Pour une fois, Meg ne grattait pas à la porte. Non. Elle tambourinait comme une folle furieuse afin de faire sortir le futur marié de sa chambre. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle abandonna et descendit rejoindre les autres.

Sherlock se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et respira. Il avait passé la matinée à se préparer, répétant ses vœux et oubliant de déjeuner au grand dam de sa fille. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre et descendit lentement les escaliers. Mycroft, Margareth et Mrs Hudson l'attendaient dans le salon, tous sur leur 31. Ils eurent le même sourire radieux en le voyant arriver : il était très beau. Son costume noir était simple mais classe tout comme sa chemise blanche cintrée qui faisait ressortir sa musculature. Mrs Hudson s'approcha, les larmes aux yeux et redressa sa cravate. Elle passa une main chaleureuse dans les boucles brunes indisciplinées et termina sur sa joue. Sherlock lui fit un petit sourire. Mycroft toussota légèrement, il fallait vraiment qu'ils y aillent.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la longue limousine noire. Meg, dans sa robe de satin bleu, passa, comme Mycroft, un œillet blanc à la boutonnière de son père, fleur qu'elle-même avait mise dans son immense chignon. Personne ne parlait, l'émotion était palpable. Mrs Hudson essuyait même de temps en temps une larme avec un mouchoir brodé sous le regard attendri et nerveux de Sherlock. Le trajet jusqu'à la mairie fut court. Louise et Judith les attendaient devant le bâtiment, toutes deux très apprêtées. Mrs Holmes prit son plus jeune fils dans ses bras.

- Tu es prêt ?

Sherlock hocha la tête. Meg entra bras dessus bras dessous avec Martha après un dernier bisou, tout comme Louise et Mycroft. Judith passa en dernier avec le marié à son bras. Ils gravirent un grand escalier en pierre jusqu'à arriver dans une salle comble. Le détective put ainsi apercevoir son amant, dans son uniforme de cérémonie. Ses médailles scintillaient sur sa poitrine, éblouissant Sherlock. John avait réalisé son souhait, en cachette, en portant son habit militaire. Il était droit, fier, admirant Sherlock tout son soûl. Gregory Lestrade se trouvait derrière lui, absolument heureux d'assister à un tel évènement.

Une fois les futurs mariés côte à côte, la cérémonie civile put commencer et passa en un éclair. Leurs vœux prononcés, les alliances échangées – Sherlock avait fait tomber la sienne au moment de la passer au doigt de John - ce fut le moment du baiser. John mit sa main sur la nuque de son époux, le forçant à se baisser et l'embrassa férocement. Tout le monde applaudit, même ceux qui reniflaient bruyamment. Lâchant ses lèvres, Sherlock murmura :

- Tu es terriblement sexy.

John rit et reprit la bouche sensuelle et purpurine du détective. Les nouveaux mariés irradiaient de bonheur, communiquant leur allégresse à toutes les personnes présentes. Ils se tournèrent et firent face à l'assemblée, main dans la main. Meg leur sauta dessus, les yeux rougis par les larmes incapables de se retenir. Elle se blottit dans les bras de John, souriant à son père.

- Je t'interdis de me dire que j'en fais trop.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel en riant. Les invités commencèrent à venir féliciter les nouveaux époux. Sherlock se plia à l'exercice avec un sourire crispé, conservant fermement la main de John dans la sienne, faisant tourner son alliance entre ses doigts. Il rencontra donc le sergent Laurence Barry, le seul et l'unique, à qui John avait sauvé la vie, ainsi que d'autres camarades de l'armée. Le pauvre homme ne comprit pas le fou rire qu'eurent les mariés et Meg lorsque le médecin eut prononcé son nom. Une fois tous les convives remerciés, ils purent sortir de la salle afin de laisser place à un autre mariage.

Devant le bâtiment, plusieurs photographies furent prises, avec la famille comme avec les amis. Sherlock accepta même de poser avec son frère, tous les deux côte à côte, dans la même posture digne. Mycroft mit sa main sur l'épaule de son cadet et lui murmura qu'il était très fier et heureux qu'il ait trouvé quelqu'un tel que John qui le comprenait et savait l'aimer comme il le méritait. Alors, Sherlock l'enlaça, créant une réelle surprise pour tous ceux qui assistait à la scène et les connaissaient vraiment. Louise ouvrit sa pochette pour récupérer le billet que lui tendait Mrs Hudson tandis que Meg n'hésitait pas à immortaliser l'instant plusieurs fois. Elle trouverait bien un moment pour leur ressortir.

Les mariés entrèrent dans la voiture qui devait les mener à leur salle, enfin seuls.

- J'ai mal aux joues d'avoir autant souri, dit John en s'installant plus confortablement dans le siège, la tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Molly t'ait mis une main aux fesses.

- Elle a dit qu'elle avait glissé.

- Mouais, répondit le docteur avec une moue dubitative. C'est surtout que tu es absolument magnifique dans ce costume.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire pour toi.

Une lueur prédatrice étincelait dans son regard azur. John leva un sourcil coquin.

- Plus tard. Tu vas devoir attendre mon cher mari.

Sherlock attrapa les lèvres de John, ronronnant de plaisir.

- Redis-le, ordonna-t-il.

- Mon cher mari… s'exécuta le médecin sans se départir de son sourire.

Le baiser qui suivit fut torride, ardent et fougueux. Le détective passa ses doigts dans les boutons de la veste mais John lui saisit le poignet tout en lui mordant les lèvres.

- Non, Sherlock. Ce soir. De toute façon, on est arrivé.

En soufflant, Sherlock se renfrogna sur la banquette, les bras croisés. John rit de la mine boudeuse de son amant et le prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime mon amour, susurra-t-il, la bouche dans les boucles souples.

Un sourire revint sur le visage de Sherlock.

oOo

Les invités étaient déjà dans la salle lorsque le couple arriva. De nouveaux applaudissements retentirent alors que chacun cherchait et trouvait sa place sur le grand tableau où était affiché le plan de table. Les boissons furent servies ainsi que le buffet de l'apéritif. John et Sherlock passaient d'un groupe à l'autre afin de saluer, remercier et sourire à tous leurs invités.

Ils firent une pause en retrouvant Louise et Meg qui attendaient que Matthew revienne avec leurs verres. Instinctivement, Sherlock passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille qui enlaça sa taille.

- Ca va ? Ils vous restent beaucoup de monde à voir ? interrogea la femme de Mycroft, drapée dans une robe prune.

- Assez, répondit John. Le plus gros problème est de dire bonjour à des gens que l'on ne connait pas. Heureusement que j'ai un détective consultant de génie avec moi qui arrive à déduire l'identité des invités avant que je ne me rende ridicule.

- Et je suppose que tu souries de façon totalement spontanée et sincère, Papa ? plaisanta Meg.

- Je renverrais bien les trois-quarts des personnes présentes chez eux. Entre les pique-assiettes, les hypocrites et les menteurs, je me demande bien comment Mère a fait sa liste.

Tout le monde rit de la remarque pourtant sérieuse du détective. Matthew arriva à ce moment-là et tendit un verre de vin à Louise et son mojito à Meg. Elle le remercia d'un baiser. Sherlock se crispa, resserrant son étreinte autour de la jeune femme, alors que John tendait la main.

- Merci d'être là Matt. Ca nous fait très plaisir que tu sois parmi nous.

- Je vous souhaite tous mes vœux de bonheur, ajouta le jeune homme qui, après avoir serré la main de John, se tourna vers Sherlock.

Meg avait le regard fixé sur son père, attendant sa réaction, prête à mordre s'il le fallait. Le détective se redressa et prit la main tendue dans la sienne, ses yeux dans ceux du petit ami de sa fille. Et Matt comprit très bien le message sous-entendu. Margareth et John levèrent des yeux dépités en chœur. Néanmoins, Meg récompensa cet effort surhumain par un nouveau câlin.

Les deux amoureux continuèrent leur tour avant de déclarer le repas servi. Tout le monde s'assit à sa place, certains râlant, d'autres ravis. Meg supervisait tout cela, laissant ses parents rejoindre leur table ronde, placée au centre des autres tables, elles aussi rondes. Ainsi, les invités pouvaient tous voir les mariés. La jeune femme leva un pouce victorieux vers John et rejoignit la sienne. En se balançant – avec grâce bien sûr – sur sa chaise, elle pouvait parler avec son père.

Le dîner fut excellent, tout comme le service. Judith avait elle-même recruté les serveurs grâce à ses relations. Sherlock et John ne profitèrent pas, en revanche, de leur intimité : les personnes en profitaient pour venir les voir, discuter, se plaindre ou les remercier. Avant l'heure du dessert, Mycroft se leva, assez tendu, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Louise passait une main tendre sur le dos de sa cuisse pour l'encourager. Le silence se fit. Sherlock arborait un sourire narquois : cela lui faisait plaisir de voir son frère aussi stressé. Comme une petite revanche. Il échangea un clin d'œil avec Meg.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Je ne vous apprends rien, nous sommes tous réunis ce jour pour célébrer le mariage de mon frère, Sherlock, et de son compagnon, John. Lorsque Sherlock m'a demandé d'être son garçon d'honneur, je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris. Je pensais, et je le pense toujours, que c'est notre mère qui lui un peu forcé la main.

Quelques rires suivirent la remarque. Le ton était flegmatique, posé Mycroft conservait son air de bureaucrate coincé. Cependant, son regard était malicieux, plongé dans celui de son frère.

- Je ne ferais pas de longs discours sur la beauté de l'amour et l'importance de trouver une personne avec qui partager sa vie. Ce serait profondément ennuyeux. Ces deux–là sont fait pour être ensemble et, les connaissant, aucune épreuve ne les séparera.

Il récupéra son verre et le présenta.

- Je vous demande, donc, de lever vos verres à Sherlock et John. John, je suis sincèrement désolé pour vous mais, bienvenue dans la famille Holmes. Aux mariés !


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je tenais vous remerciais pour votre fidélité et j'espère que cette suite de LA journée continuera à vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à laisser de petites ou de grandes reviews, elles font toujours très plaisir et j'y réponds avec un enthousiasme énorme !**

**Bonne lecture !**

La soirée battait son plein. La pièce montée était mangée et les convives s'amusaient, la plupart désormais sur la piste de danse. Sherlock dansait avec sa nouvelle belle-mère qui avait l'air ravi. Elle s'extasiait sur tout et notamment sur la beauté et l'intelligence de son gendre. Ce dernier écoutait avec patience les bavardages de Catherine Watson, un sourire figé sur le visage et jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil à John qui partageait quelques pas avec Louise. Judith était occupée avec Meg, quelque part.

Meg leur avait fait une très belle surprise. Juste après le discours court mais somme toute intense de Mycroft, elle s'était levée pour rejoindre un piano droit qu'elle avait fait installer sur la scène où le DJ se préparait. Elle s'était alors mise à jouer une belle mélodie, entraînante, sensible et passionnée, invitant les mariés à ouvrir le bal. La chose faite, elle avait laissé la place au professionnel et s'était déhanchée avec Sherlock sous l'œil attendri de John. Mais, pour le moment elle avait disparu avec sa grand-mère.

Le détective se rapprocha de son mari afin de lui parler.

- Tu sais où est Meg ? Machin est tout seul, sur sa chaise, en train de parler avec Lestrade.

- Laisse la vivre, répondit Louise à la place du médecin. Elle doit être au bar ou en train de voir quelque chose avec Judith.

- Louise a raison, cesse de t'inquiéter. C'est une grande fille, ajouta John avec un clin d'œil. Et ils repartirent dans leur coin.

- Votre fille est absolument charmante, Sherlock, fit remarquer Mrs Watson. Elle nous a accueilli avec un grand sourire et nous a montré notre table en faisant la conversation. Elle était même au courant pour mon genou ! Délicieuse ! Johnny n'en dit que du bien. Vous avez fait du bon travail.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite, vous savez. Je… Mais l'apparition de la jeune femme le coupa. Croisant son regard, elle commença à avancer sur la piste, bousculant les invités avec un petit sourire d'excuse alors que les sourcils de Sherlock se fronçaient au fur et à mesure.

- Pardon Catherine mais est-ce que je pourrais vous piquer votre cavalier, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Meg avec une moue gênée. Sherlock, lui, sentit l'arnaque à plein nez.

- Mais bien sûr, Margareth. Je vous le rends. Je vais en profiter pour aller kidnapper mon fils.

Le père et la fille eurent un sourire hypocrite jusqu'à ce que Mrs Watson disparaisse de leur vue. Sherlock prit Meg dans ses bras, tentant de suivre le rythme, et murmura.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je viens de trouver Harry complétement bourrée dans les cuisines. Je te jure, j'avais dit aux serveurs de ne lui donner que des boissons sans alcool. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait… Elle était en train de draguer lourdement une des serveuses qui a prévenue Judith qui m'a prévenue ensuite. Elle refuse de me parler et ne veut voir que John mais j'ai supposé que tu préférerais t'en occuper toi.

- Tu as bien fait, chérie, confia Sherlock en l'embrassant sur le front. John risque d'être…

- D'être quoi ? demanda une voix amusée derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps, affichant un air innocent sur leur visage. John les regardait, un sourcil interrogateur relevé mais l'air franchement amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous cachez tous les deux ?

- Rien du tout, répondit un peu trop vite Sherlock. Tu ne danses pas avec ta mère ?

- Non, mon père vient de me sauver. Alors ? Je peux savoir ?

Les deux coupables s'entre-regardèrent. Meg souffla.

- Arrête, Papa. Tu vois bien qu'il ne te croit pas du tout, déclara la jeune femme dépitée. Il avait préparé une surprise pour toi ce soir mais j'ai eu un problème avec la fleuriste. Du coup, j'étais venue le prévenir que c'était raté et qu'il fallait que je fasse un aller-retour à la maison afin de régler tout ça.

Sherlock résista à l'envie de sourire devant l'ingéniosité de sa fille. Il se contenta de prendre un air déçu, essayant de paraître le plus convaincu et convainquant possible. Ce qui sembla marcher : John éclata de rire et embrassa son mari avant de se tourner vers Meg.

- Allez, viens jeune fille ! T'embète pas ! Et je te dois une danse !

Le médecin joignit le geste à la parole et emmena Margareth un peu plus loin sur la piste alors qu'elle lançait un dernier clin d'œil à Sherlock. Le brun en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement. Il trouva Mycroft en grande discussion avec des cousins au huitième degré.

- Je cherche Mère, tu ne l'as pas vu ? coupa-t-il.

- Elle était dans les cuisines la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Pou…

- Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Viens.

Le politicien lança un regard d'excuses aux frères Rochester avant de suivre son cadet. En route, celui-ci lui expliqua le problème.

- On va avoir besoin de Louise, Sherlock.

- Louise ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est une femme, belle de surcroît, et tout à fait le style de ta nouvelle belle-sœur. Il tapotait sur son Blackberry en indiquant cela à un Sherlock dubitatif.

- Ma nouvelle belle-sœur ?!

Mycroft répondit avec un clin d'œil moqueur. Louise les rejoignit, embrassa son mari et prit son beau-frère par le bras.

- Allons-y Alonso ! *

Ils retrouvèrent Harry après un petit moment de recherche, étendue au sol, dehors, entre les poubelles de la cuisine. La Française se pencha, remontant sa robe afin d'éviter qu'elle ne traîne dans les tas d'immondices.

- Harriet, vous allez bien ? Un grognement lui répondit. Venez, on va vous ramener à votre chambre.

- Non… Je veux voir John, annonça Harry, catégorique. Elle sentait l'alcool à plein nez. Pourtant, Sherlock l'avait vu souriante et sobre lors de la cérémonie. Elle était même assez élégante dans son tailleur crème et avec ses cheveux relevés. John l'avait placé à la table de Meg pour qu'elle la surveille et tout s'était bien déroulé. Quelque chose avait dû se passer depuis la fin du repas, il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi. Il se baissa à la même hauteur que Louise.

- Harry, pourquoi avez-vous bu autant ? Vous aviez promis à John pourtant.

- Sherlock ? Vous devez rester avec John. Il ne faut pas qu'il me voit… Elle tenait des propos assez incompréhensibles. Non. Pas John ! Mon père… Il voulait pas que je sois là. C'est mon père… C'est le mariage de mon p'tit frère. Il le fallait…

Henry Watson avait dû réprimander son aînée lorsqu'il l'avait vu à la mairie puis avait dû en rajouter tout le long de la soirée. Sherlock voulait bien comprendre pourquoi Harry avait craqué malgré tout. Cet homme ne savait décidément pas parler à ses enfants. Le détective prit le visage de sa belle-soeur dans ses mains pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Harry, on va appeler une voiture et vous reconduire à votre hôtel. Vous allez vous reposer et demain, tout ira mieux. On se reverra au petit-déjeuner. Je m'occupe de John. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Alors que la sœur de du médecin acquiesçait, Mycroft demanda à un de ses hommes – qu'il avait appelé entre temps - de raccompagner Miss Watson jusqu'à son hôtel et de veiller sur elle. Harry se leva tant bien que mal et fut accompagnée jusqu'au véhicule par les trois autres. Ils regardèrent côte à côte la voiture partir avec soulagement : ils pouvaient entrer de nouveau dans la salle, John n'en saurait jamais rien. Cependant, quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge dans leur dos.

- Et vous comptiez me cacher ça comment ?

C'est pas possible ! John était partout ce soir ! Impossible de lui cacher quelque chose. Louise poussa Mycroft dans le dos et ils fuirent avec un petit sourire contrit et moqueur, laissant les deux amants seuls dans la nuit douce. Sherlock mit les mains dans ses poches et s'avança jusqu'à son mari, l'air fautif. John portait encore son uniforme dont il avait ouvert quelques boutons. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun, contemplant la moue charmante que formaient ses lèvres.

- C'était un beau geste ce que tu as fait là, mon amour.

- Meg a vendu la mèche ?

- Non. Je vous ai vu partir alors que je dansais avec elle. Ensuite, ta mère a parlé avec la mienne qui a semblé d'un seul coup totalement contrariée. J'ai vite déduis les faits, comme tu me l'as si bien appris. Meg n'a fait que confirmer.

Sherlock embrassa son amant afin de cacher ses joues rougies. Il était fier de son mari. Le baiser s'approfondit peu à peu jusqu'à les laisser pantelant tous les deux. Il déposa son front contre celui de John.

- Tu crois que l'on doit rester encore longtemps ? demanda-t-il en rapprochant son bassin de celui de l'autre homme.

- Malheureusement, oui. Il est à peine minuit. Encore un peu de patience et tu auras ta récompense.

Sherlock passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il lui tardait vraiment. Ils rentrèrent de nouveau dans la salle bien décorée où la musique faisait vibrer les vitres. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table, seuls, l'un contre l'autre, commentant chaque détail qui leur sautait aux yeux.

Mrs Hudson était accrochée au cou d'un des oncles du détective, veuf et riche mais pas très rassuré de l'impatience de la vieille femme. Mycroft et Louise avaient rejoint la piste, eux aussi : l'air coincé du politicien leur assura qu'il n'était là que pour faire plaisir à sa femme même s'il semblait apprécier la tenir dans ses bras. Lestrade discutait au bar avec Molly et une des anciennes camarades du Capitaine Watson, absolument subjuguée par le charme du DI. Margareth et Matthew, eux, dansaient tendrement enlacés, à contre temps de la musique, dans leur monde.

- Ils sont mignons tous les deux, commenta John en montrant le jeune couple d'un signe de tête.

- « Mignon » ne fait pas partie de mon vocabulaire, décréta Sherlock. Mais tu as raison, ils vont bien ensemble.

- Waouh ! Ravi de te l'entendre dire.

- Ca doit être le champagne…

- Meg l'aime beaucoup tu sais ? ajouta le médecin après quelques instants. Et elle souffre que tu ne l'apprécies pas.

- Je suis au courant mais c'est difficile de ne pas le détester, souffla le détective. C'est ma petite fille quand même ! Je l'ai peut-être eu adulte, mais c'est tout comme. Je ne devrais pas être sensé la partager si tôt. Mon côté possessif souffre énormément.

- En fait, c'est toi qui es mignon, se moqua John.

Sherlock eut une moue boudeuse tandis que John lui répondit par un sourire affectueux et embrassa sa pommette aiguë, jouant avec ses boucles noires.

- Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir finalement…

Le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage de Sherlock était diabolique.

*** Celui ou celle qui trouve la référence gagne mon admiration éternelle.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Déjà, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et oui, bien deviné pour l'hommage au 10****e**** Docteur. ^^**

**Je vous laisse en bonne compagnie. J'espère toujours autant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Si oui, surtout laissez (s'il vous plait s'il vous plait) un petit mot. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tout pareil ! )**

**Bonne lecture !**

La porte claqua, cognant contre le mur alors que les nouveaux mariés s'embrassaient. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas décollées depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la voiture qui devait les ramener chez eux. Meg avait été chargée de prévenir les invités et de s'occuper de fermer la salle eux avaient d'autres choses à faire.

John enleva la cravate de son amant, desserrant le nœud avec un doigt, forçant Sherlock à se baisser. Le bout de soie noire valsa dans le salon, vite délaissé par les deux hommes trop occupés à se bouffer des yeux. Leurs mains ne cessaient de se toucher, profitant de chaque muscle tendu à l'extrême et ondoyant sous les mains joueuses. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures rapidement, ne voulant pas être encombrés plus tard lorsque les choses deviendraient beaucoup plus sérieuses. Le médecin taquina les boucles brunes à la base du cou de son compagnon, descendant sur le torse, frottant les tétons déjà tendus.

Soudain, Sherlock attrapa les poignets de son mari et les coinça contre le mur, au-dessus de la tête blonde, rendant la respiration de John difficile et haletante.

- Même si j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour de façon absolument sauvage, susurra le détective, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps ce soir et de profiter du corps de mon mari. J'ai envie d'écouter tous tes soupirs, de sentir ton torse se soulever en rythme, de goûter tes lèvres.

Le regard de John s'alluma, plein de sensualité et de désir.

- Et puis, continua-t-il, je veux pouvoir t'enlever ton uniforme.

Le médecin grogna, balançant son bassin afin de lui faire rencontrer celui de l'autre homme, lui faire sentir son érection. Ce dernier lâcha les mains fortes qui atterrirent sur ses fesses. L'ancien Capitaine banda les muscles de ses bras afin de porter son mari jusqu'à leur chambre. Sherlock comprit le message et passa ses longues jambes autour des hanches de John. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent et ne se séparèrent que lorsque le médecin lâcha son compagnon sur leur lit.

Sherlock s'assit et tira sur la ceinture de John afin de le rapprocher de lui. Il joua avec la boucle puis la défit et la laissa tomber au sol. Il caressa le torse musclé à travers la veste de l'uniforme militaire, passant ses doigts entre les boutons. Lentement, un à un, il enleva chaque cercle doré qui lui masquait la vue. John ne portait en dessous qu'un débardeur blanc en coton, moulant les muscles finement dessinés de son buste.

Il tenta de se justifier alors que le détective se relevait afin d'ôter le vêtement, plongeant son regard d'acier dans celui de son partenaire. Mais il ne parvint qu'à balbutier, trop soufflé par les sentiments et le désir qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Sherlock. Ainsi, seuls les mots « chaleur » et « chemise » étaient compréhensibles parmi les nombreux sons et grognements qui pouvaient sortir de sa bouche. Sherlock se leva, reprit ses lèvres, le faisant taire et fit glisser le haut de l'uniforme le long des bras de John. Il s'attaqua, ensuite, au pantalon cintré, qui moulait parfaitement ses formes. Il agit de la même façon, bouton par bouton, le tissu glissant seul sur les jambes solides du médecin.

En sous-vêtements, une bosse bien visible dans son caleçon, John commença à rendre les caresses, frôlant, effleurant, câlinant, admirant et aimant chaque bout de peau qu'il rencontrait. Brusquement, il tira sur les pans de la chemise, l'enlevant en même temps que la veste de smoking. Sherlock égalisa les choses en ôtant le maillot de corps de son mari. Il le prit dans ses bras, griffa ses omoplates alors que John reprit reprenait les fesses fermes en coupe, revenant sur le devant afin de défaire la fermeture éclair.

Les corps furent rapidement dénudés, l'attente devenant bien trop longue et l'envie se faisant vraiment pressante. John poussa à nouveau le brun sur le lit, récupérant sa bouche, mêlant leurs langues dans une danse sensuelle. Sherlock attrapa les hanches de John, se cambrant (pour alléger un peu) afin de faire rencontrer leurs pénis durs. Le médecin gémit dans la bouche ourlée, mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Son compagnon répondit en griffant l'épiderme sous ses mains. Leurs jambes s'entremêlaient, s'unissaient comme le reste de leurs corps.

Les gestes étaient saccadés, brouillon : ils réalisaient enfin les fantasmes qui avaient tourné en boucle dans leur esprit toute la journée. Ils s'étaient légalement unis, devant leur famille et amis, c'était désormais à leur corps de se retrouver et de s'aimer.

John s'assit à califourchon sur son mari, regardant son visage exalté, ses boucles sombres décoiffées, sa peau rougie, image de luxure absolument fascinante et désirable. Il eut un sourire séduisant et fondit sur la hampe dressée entre eux. Le détective gémit fort, ne retenant pas ses cris : il voulait tout donner à son époux, profiter de cet état de béatitude qu'il avait ressenti toute la journée. Il sentait son amour mordiller, lécher, sucer, aspirer son sexe avec plaisir, se gorgeant des sons que faisait le brun. Ce dernier tira avec force sur les cheveux de John afin de l'arrêter.

Le médecin remonta pour récupérer les lèvres de Sherlock, grommelant. Front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux, leur sueur se mêlant, ils reprirent un peu leur souffle.

- J'ai envie de toi, marmonna John en mordant la lèvre de son mari.

Sherlock remonta ses cuisses et les passa autour des hanches de John tout en attrapant la verge de son amant qui gémit.

- Je n'attends que toi, déclara-t-il sobrement. Il attrapa le lubrifiant placé judicieusement sous l'oreiller et le tendit à son compagnon.

- Oh putain ! Tu avais tout prévu ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime.

Tout s'activa alors. John mit des doigts bien lubrifiés dans l'anus de son amant afin de le préparer rapidement mais sûrement. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre désormais. Il avait vu Sherlock se baladait balader dans son sublime smoking toute la journée, lui provoquant des bouffées de chaleur et le faisant se sentir à l'étroit.

Préparé, Sherlock se plaça, un coussin sous les reins. John le pénétra lentement, centimètre par centimètre, en grommelant. Une fois totalement en lui, il se pencha vers l'oreille de son mari, agrippant la main où brillait l'alliance de Sherlock.

- Tu es à moi. Putain oui !

L'effet fut instantané. Le détective gémit de plaisir et bougea les hanches, la douleur légère oubliée. Les va-et-vient débutèrent, sauvages, toute tendresse mise de côté. A cet instant, seul comptait leurs corps qui s'embrasaient, qui s'aimaient, acte d'accomplissement ultime, marquant la fin de cette journée merveilleuse.

Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux et la délivrance ne fut que plus belle, jouissant en chœur dans une symphonie de cris passionnés. John s'effondra sur Sherlock, un sourire ravi sur le visage, la respiration difficile. Son époux l'enlaça, épuisé, afin d'éviter qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et décide de partir.

- C'est une de nos meilleures parties de jambes en l'air, confia John après quelques instants de silence que seuls leurs souffles troublaient.

Sherlock rit de la remarque et resserra son étreinte. Ils entendirent du bruit provenir du salon : Meg était rentrée. John se releva, s'installant sur le torse de son époux, ses bras croisés sous son menton.

- Tu sais, j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que tu m'appartenais. Et je t'appartiens aussi. Pour toujours.

Le sourire terrible que lui adressa Sherlock le força à ajouter :

- Ça ne va pas arranger ton côté possessif !

Leurs rires retentirent dans le calme de la chambre. Si leur mariage ressemblait à cette première nuit alors tout se passerait bien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

**Bonsoir-Bonjour !**

**Oui, on est vendredi et pas dimanche. Maiiiis, je pars demain en vacances loin et sans internet jusqu'à mardi donc je voulais vous publier ce chapitre avant de partir.**

**Merci à vous tous qui lisez, suivez et commentez cette histoire. Vous êtes les plus meilleurs ! (comme ma bêta qui est trop trop bien)**

**Waouh ! Mon phrasé commence à ressembler à celui de mes élèves, je vous laisse à votre lecture, ça vaut.**

**Encore un chapitre Bonus après celui-là et cette fic sera finie… Jusqu'à la suivante !**

**A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

John s'étira en ronronnant, caressant d'une main câline le dos nu de son mari qui enlaçait l'oreiller, laissant seulement voir ses boucles brunes. Il se pencha sur le corps pâle, embrassa sa nuque, descendit sur les muscles saillants, lécha sa colonne vertébrale et mordit les fesses fermes. Sherlock grogna, souleva une paupière endormie.

- Tu es un animal, dit-il en se tournant, prenant sur sa poitrine John qui continua à embrasser chaque morceau de peau qu'il trouvait à portée de lèvres. Gardes-en un peu pour la lune de miel.

Le médecin rit et s'avachit dans les bras de son mari. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, profitant de la chaleur et de la présence de l'autre tandis que les mains du détective traçaient des arabesques sur le dos de son mari, soupirant d'aise. C'est alors que le ventre de Sherlock émit un gargouillement affamé. John se releva et l'embrassa.

- Je vais te faire un bon petit-déjeuner. Enfin, un déjeuner vu l'heure qu'il est. C'est mon devoir désormais, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ils descendirent les marches en riant, à moitié habillés et euphoriques. John préparait à manger avec un détective accroché à lui, qui suivait chacun de ses pas et chacun de ses gestes, essayant de ne pas se brûler avec la théière ou l'huile qui frémissait dans la poêle. Sherlock avait revêtu un caleçon et un T-shirt élimé appartenant à John. Il profitait du torse nu de son mari et ne voulait pas le lâcher, rendant la préparation du repas aussi difficile que possible.

Soudain, une espèce de chose froissée, décoiffée et rayée, entra dans la cuisine en poussant des grognements d'une autre planète. Meg, car c'était elle, portait ses lunettes de soleil, afin de cacher ses cernes et le manque évident de sommeil. Elle balbutia un salut, la voix grave et enrouée, en embrassant les deux hommes sur la joue. Ensuite, elle alla s'étaler de façon très gracieuse sur une chaise, la tête entre les bras.

Sherlock se retourna et se calla sur le plan de travail, à côté de son mari, un sourire goguenard clairement affiché sur le visage.

- La nuit a été courte ?

- Je croyais qu'énoncer des faits évidents étaient indignes de toi, marmonna la jeune fille.

- Sauf quand c'est drôle. Et là, c'est le cas !

Ils s'installèrent autour la table, Meg émergeant petit à petit tandis que les deux hommes mangeaient. Sherlock piqua avec sa fourchette l'avant-bras de la jeune femme qui lâcha une plainte, ronchonne. Elle lui tira la langue, releva ses lunettes noires sur sa tête et se plaça un peu mieux sur son siège afin de pouvoir discuter de façon intelligible malgré la fatigue.

- Comment s'est finie la soirée ? demanda John en prenant une bouchée.

- Bien, répondit Meg en se frottant les yeux. Les invités sont partis tous un peu bourrés, Lestrade a même réussi à embrasser le Major Lloyd. Judith s'occupe de nettoyer et ranger la salle. Elle a récupéré aussi le reste de l'alcool pour les futurs repas en famille. J'ai envoyé le reste de nourriture à une maison de sans-abris dans l'East End. Vos cadeaux de mariage sont tous rangés dans le salon et les fleurs données à Mrs Hudson. Le photographe m'a promis les photos dans une à deux semaines et Mycroft a réglé les dernières affaires pour votre voyage de demain.

- Parfait, conclut Sherlock, la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés. Matthew est dans ta chambre ?

Le ton était détaché, innocent mais Meg était trop épuisée pour relever quoi que ce soit.

- Oui, lâcha-t-elle en baillant, mais il dort à poings fermés. Bon. Je vais prendre une douche.

Elle se tira de la chaise et entra dans la salle de bain où elle avait déjà déposé ses affaires. John se tourna vers Sherlock qui continuait à manger.

- Tu crois qu'on lui dit aujourd'hui ?

Le détective leva le regard de son assiette et le plongea dans celui de son mari. La question demandait quelques secondes de réflexion.

- Je pense, oui. On part demain pour deux semaines, ça lui donnera le temps de réfléchir.

John acquiesça. Il récupéra les assiettes sales et fit la vaisselle, en attendant que sa belle-fille sorte de la salle de bain. Sherlock, lui, alla s'installer sur le canapé, s'étalant de tout son long, posant une pochette de papier soigneusement fermée qu'il avait récupéré dans son bureau, sur la table basse. Les deux hommes étaient assez nerveux à l'idée d'annoncer une telle nouvelle à la jeune femme. Le refus était toujours une option. Sa tâche accomplie, John rejoignit son amant qui installa sa tête sur ses genoux. Le médecin caressa les cheveux bruns pour le détendre.

Margareth sortit enfin, une tête un peu plus humaine, et pénétra dans le salon.

- Matt pionce encore. Pire qu'un bébé ! Elle rit mais s'arrêta bien vite en voyant le sourire crispé de John et l'air sérieux de son père. J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Viens là, ordonna doucement Sherlock en se redressant afin de laisser de la place à Meg.

La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du sofa et fit face aux deux hommes qui semblaient vraiment stressés. Elle commença à se ronger les ongles comme à son habitude.

- Voilà, commença John, on aimerait te poser une question. En fait, ça fait longtemps qu'on voulait le faire mais il fallait attendre de passer le mariage et…

- Vous voulez que je parte, c'est ça ? coupa Margareth avec un sourire triste. Je m'y attendais un peu. En même temps, c'est normal ! Vous êtes mariés maintenant, vous voulez votre intimité. Je comprends ! Il va falloir que…

- Non ! Non. Pas du tout, chérie, s'empressa d'ajouter Sherlock. Au contraire.

Meg parlait toujours trop quand elle était angoissée et il savait que le surnom tendre – pour éviter de dire niais mais ça, c'était son opinion - la rassurerait un petit peu. Il prit le dossier, l'ouvrit et en tira deux documents qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

- La première feuille est une demande de reconnaissance en paternité. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu portes mon nom, Meg. Mais je comprendrais tout à fait que tu préfères conserver celui de ta mère. A ce moment-là, il faut que tu le précises dans ce cadre-là. Comme tu es adulte, c'est à toi d'accepter ou pas.

Margareth était bouche bée, complétement abasourdie par cette nouvelle. C'était absolument inattendu !

- La seconde, poursuivit John, c'est une demande d'adoption, pour moi cette fois-ci. Techniquement, je n'ai aucun droit sur toi et toi sur moi mais comme on va, ou plutôt, on forme une famille, il faudrait que l'on puisse avoir les mêmes libertés que les autres. En étant ton beau-père, je ne peux pas avoir de tes nouvelles si tu as un accident, par exemple, alors que si je suis ton père, oui.

Le silence suivit la déclaration de John. Meg contemplait les deux papiers, interloquée, ne sachant quoi dire, ne sachant quoi faire. Sherlock se leva, imité par John. Il fallait laisser du temps à la jeune femme pour prendre sa décision.

- On va préparer nos valises. Tu as le temps pour répondre, ce n'est pas pressé, termina le médecin.

Cela sembla faire sortir Meg de sa torpeur. Elle se redressa rapidement et, avec sa grâce et son élégance habituelles, sauta dans les bras de ses parents. Son étreinte était forte et lorsqu'elle se dégagea, son immense sourire était baigné de larmes.

- On doit prendre ça pour un oui ? demanda John en riant.

Lorsque Matthew émergea et entra dans la pièce principale de l'appartement, il trouva sa petite-amie et les nouveaux mariés à leurs places habituelles en train de regarder des papiers en riant. Ou pleurant pour Meg qui ne cessait de renifler et de se moucher, provoquant l'air exaspéré du détective. Il se rapprocha timidement : il ne savait jamais comment agir avec Sherlock et il avait l'impression de déranger dans un moment important. Margareth le vit et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il les rejoigne. Il s'assit alors au sol regardant sur quoi ils travaillaient comprenant de quoi il s'agissait, il sourit à sa compagne.

- Tu dois être ravie, mon ange !

- C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, renchérit la jeune femme.

- Toujours trop, marmonna Sherlock.

Brusquement, Meg se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Elle sauta sur son père afin de lui faire payer, par des chatouilles, sa remarque. Une course-poursuite débuta ainsi alors que Matthew et John les contemplaient, goguenards. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la cuisine suivi d'un cri de victoire démoniaque. Sherlock appela à l'aide entre deux éclats de rire étranglés. John se leva en soupirant.

- Bon. Si je n'y vais pas, je risque de ne pas avoir de voyage de noces ou de le passer à l'hosto. Il fit un clin d'œil à Matt. Meg ! Lâche ton père ! Il est trop vieux pour ça !


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonus. Chapitre 8, version 2 :**

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Chapitre spécial, dédicassé à Glasgow car c'était, au départ son idée, et puis pour remercier sa fidélité à tout épreuve. ^^ **

**Dans le même genre, je tenais à remercier Aiko no tani qui a également reviewé/foudu devant tous les chapitres de cette histoire )**

**Mais aussi, un grand merci à vous Amelia AFujoshiAgain, Akaotsubo, Hilson 86, Yuki Tanaka, à ceux que j'oublie qui avez aimé et commenté cette histoire ainsi qu'à ceux qui l'ont suivi.**

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

John regardait autour de lui, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Son costume était accroché à la porte, toujours dans sa housse opaque afin que Sherlock ne le voit pas, son sac pour la nuit était posé juste à côté de Greg qui l'attendait. Il avait tout.

- Bon. Fillette, dit-il de son ton autoritaire en se tournant vers Meg assise sur le fauteuil du détective, tu essaies de nourrir ton père et tu vérifies qu'il dorme. Il doit être en forme demain ! Si jamais il râle trop et refuse toute aide, je t'autorise à l'assommer. Tu m'appelles s'il y a quoique ce soit. Mais il faut qu'il dorme, d'accord Meg ? Je compte sur toi.

- Oui mon Capitaine ! minauda la jeune fille en faisant un semblant de salut militaire.

- J'ai fait du thé. Je l'ai mis dans le thermos sur la table. Tu lui diras que c'est mon cadeau de mariage et qu'il est obligé de le boire sinon je ne l'épouse pas.

- Oui Chef !

- Bien. Greg, on peut y aller.

Margareth se leva alors que John s'approchait d'elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. Dire qu'il était stressé était un doux euphémisme. L'anxiété sortait de tous les pores de sa peau et formait une sorte d'aura de stress tout autour de lui. Le pire dans tout cela était que ce n'est pas pour lui qu'il ressentait cela mais pour son amant. Ce dernier boudait depuis le début de l'après-midi dans leur chambre, refusant de descendre pour lui dire au revoir il jurait ses grands dieux que cette tradition débile de séparer les futurs époux la veille du mariage était ridicule. Heureusement, Meg était là.

- Tu t'en occupes bien, hein ? murmura le médecin à l'oreille de la jeune fille sans relâcher son étreinte.

- Promis, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

- Dis-lui que je l'aime et embrasse le pour moi.

- Allez ! Courage John ! Je vais être aux petits soins pour ton amoureux, tu vas voir !

John rit et embrassa sa belle-fille sur la joue. Avec un dernier clin d'œil, il récupéra son sac tandis que Lestrade prenait son costume et ils partirent de l'appartement. Cependant, avant de franchir la porte, ils entendirent Meg leur hurler :

- Et pas trop tard les strip-teaseuses !

Les passants se retournèrent sur eux avec un sourire goguenard ou dégoûté. Greg jura puis éclata de rire.

- Cette gamine est aussi cinglée que son père.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant un immeuble en stuc blanc comme on en trouvait tant aujourd'hui à Londres. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et montèrent jusqu'au troisième étage, parlant de tout et de rien, assez décontracté. Greg s'était fait la promesse de faire passer à son ami une bonne soirée entre potes afin qu'il soit détendu et en bonnes conditions pour attaquer la journée du lendemain.

- Bienvenu chez moi ! déclara-t-il en ouvrant la porte et en faisant entrer John.

L'appartement de Lestrade était bien rangé pour un appartement de célibataire sobre et simple. Les murs étaient blancs, peu décorés. Quelques photos étaient posées par-ci par-là mais restaient très discrètes. Un grand canapé de cuir marron trônait dans la pièce face à un écran plat dernier cri. Derrière s'ouvrait une petite cuisine à l'américaine avec un bar et de hauts tabourets. Une porte donnait sur la chambre et la salle de bain. Ce n'était pas grand mais John se sentait bien, à l'aise. Il déposa son sac sur le côté du canapé et s'affala avec un soupir.

- Je te sers quelque chose ? demanda le policier en pendant le costume du futur marié.

- Une bière, s'il-te-plaît.

Lestrade sortit deux bières du frigo, en donna une à son ami et s'installa avec la sienne à ses côtés. Ils trinquèrent.

- A toi. A ton mariage. A la longue vie qui t'attend avec le mec le plus irascible de cette foutue planète.

- Merci, dit John. Pour la bière et pour m'accueillir ce soir.

- De rien, vieux. Je pouvais pas te laisser tomber ! Surtout que ta future belle-mère tenait absolument à vous séparer pour votre dernière nuit de célibataire.

- Pff ! M'en parle pas, grogna le médecin en se frottant les yeux.

- Allez ! Ca va bien se passer ! Demain, à cette heure-ci, vous serez mariés et vous pourrez enfin faire ce que vous voulez.

- J'espère que tu as raison…

Greg donna un coup sur l'épaule de John en souriant.

- Je choisis les pizzas et toi le DVD, ça marche ?

- Ca marche !

Les pizzas commandées et _Sacré Graal_ dans le lecteur, John se rapprocha du bar et s'installa sur un tabouret regardant Greg préparer l'apéritif. Il prit une autre bière et la porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide ambré lui fit du bien, le détendant, lui fit oublier pendant un instant que son amoureux devait être en train d'embêter Meg et de refuser de s'alimenter par simple esprit de contradiction. Finalement, il n'avait eu que quelques secondes de repos.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lestrade.

- Pas grand-chose. Je suis juste inquiet pour Sherlock, pour changer.

- Margareth sait ce qu'elle fait. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, elle a su apprivoiser cet idiot quasiment sans difficulté.

- Ouais, je sais. Mais il peut être vraiment cruel quand il s'y met, tu le sais…

- Oh oui ! marmonna Greg.

- … et Meg est sensible. J'aimerais éviter de gérer une dispute ce soir. Surtout à distance !

- Elle s'en sortira. Sois confiant ! Cette gamine est aussi têtue que Sherlock, je suis sûr qu'elle va y arriver.

- Le pire, c'est que tu as raison, soupira John.

- Ravi que tu le reconnaisses, plaisanta le DI. Ca change !

Ils rirent en chœur, s'amusant du sale caractère du détective à ses dépens. Picorant ce que le policier avait préparé, ils continuèrent à discuter, profitant de l'ambiance amicale qui régnait entre eux.

- Il y aura des femmes célibataires à ton mariage, au fait ? se renseigna Greg, l'air de rien.

- Euh… Du côté de Sherlock, je ne sais pas trop. En fait, je ne connais pas les personnes de la famille de Sherlock et je ne crois pas que lui aussi. Donc, savoir si elles sont célibataires ou non... En revanche, de mon côté… reprit John d'un ton mystérieux.

- Arrête de faire le con ! Allez ! Dis-moi ! fit Lestrade en bousculant légèrement le médecin par l'épaule.

- On dirait un gosse ! Ouais, il y en a. Pas beaucoup mais il y en aura.

- De l'armée ?

- De l'armée.

- Bonne nouvelle. Il prit une nouvelle bière et tapa le goulot contre celle de John.

La sonnette retentit. Lestrade se leva, paya et rapporta les pizzas. Ils s'installèrent alors de nouveau sur le sofa, avec leur boisson et leur repas. John lança le DVD puis récupéra une part qu'il commença à manger. Fascinés par la valse de gags des Monty Pythons, le silence régnait entre les deux hommes, rompu seulement par leurs rires.

Cependant, vers 22 h, John sortit son téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles de Meg et de Sherlock. Lestrade lui lança un regard en coin réprobateur.

- Quoi ? attaqua le futur marié. Je veux savoir s'ils ne s'entre-tuent pas.

- J'ai rien dit ! Mais tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de parler à Sherlock.

- Oui maman. C'est à Meg que j'écris.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Tout va bien. On est encore vivant et il a arrêté de bouder ! J'ai réussi à le faire manger. On est en train de boire TON thé. Il me demande ce que tu fais. »

Il lut le sms de Meg à Greg qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu vois que tu t'es inquiété pour rien.

- Je t'emmerde, grogna le médecin.

Il continua à taper sur son portable pendant un petit moment, discutant avec son amant par l'intermédiaire de sa belle-fille. A minuit, Greg enleva le téléphone des mains de John qui râla.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Confisqué. Preuve à conviction n°1. Tu ne pourras le récupérer que lorsque tu seras marié.

- Je peux leur dire « bonne nuit » au moins ?

Lestrade texta à sa place un message d'au revoir mielleux et éteignit le petit objet qu'il glissa dans sa poche arrière.

- Voilà. Maintenant, dégage de mon canapé et pousse la table. Tu prends mon lit…

- Non, Greg, c'est bon…

- Tu prends mon lit, ordonna l'inspecteur. Le ton de sa voix surprit et fit taire d'un coup le médecin. Je te veux en forme et réactif pour demain.

- Bien.

John récupéra son sac et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il se tourna vers son ami.

- Greg ?

L'interpelé releva la tête alors qu'il mettait les draps.

- T'es le meilleur.

- Va te coucher, John. Tu commences à dire de la merde, se moqua-t-il.

En riant, le médecin ferma la porte et se prépara pour sa dernière nuit de célibataire. Il s'endormit en quelques instants, paisible et heureux.

**FIN**


End file.
